Fifty Shades of Scandal
by LillyAnneRose
Summary: The belting incident has taken it's toll on Christian and Anastasia. Now a new problem arises; the media has video of the belting. Christian and Anastasia will struggle to save their relationship and lives before the media can receive more videos.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Hell, that was the only way that I could describe the last 48 hours. The moment that Anastasia had decided that she no longer wanted this; that she no longer wanted me. I couldn't fucking blame her after what I had done to her with the belt. I walk into the kitchen in nothing but sweats, and pour myself a glass of whiskey. I had not been to the office, nor did I plan to go today. I took my glass of whiskey, and head back into the living room. My grey eyes turn toward's my ringing black berry, and couldn't help but sigh. My mother was calling me again, but I know that right now was the not the day to talk to her. I hate that I must being worrying her, but my desire to deal with people isn't here today. I reach over, quickly checking for calls from Anastasia, but as I find none I quickly turn off the phone. Why in hell would she call you, Grey? I take a large drink of whiskey, before turning on the TV, and settled on the news.

The news anchor is a gorgeous blonde who's hair is straight and goes down to the her shoulder. I try to focus on her voice to distract me from my fury at myself. "Now, we turn to a new developing story. In a new video, Billionaire Christian Grey is seen beating a young women with the belt. The whole video has been posted on a new website with the author of the website claims that this not the first time that Grey has done this. The images do contain extremely disturbing material and may not be for all viewers." Images of Anastasia and I in the playroom. The images changed and I was shown holding the belt above Anastasia.

I sucked in a breath, and could feel the whiskey glass drop out of my hand hitting the floor. I could only stare at the images on the tv in utter shock. After a few moments I could feel the utter shock begin disappear but it was filled with fury. How the fuck had they gotten? How in flying fuck did they get cameras into my playroom? I quickly jump onto my feet, and head towards Jason Taylor. Taylor was the head of security and my personal body guard. I manage to find him, with a few others. I quickly clearly my voice gathering their attention.

"Sir..." Surprise flashed into his eyes, not expecting to see me. He jumps around, and someone turns off the TV. He looks directly at me trying to gather his words. He takes a deep breath and rocks back and fourth on his heels. I've never seen Taylor so in confident before. "We're working on the source of this." He murmurs, but there is uncertain in his voice.

"How the fuck did they get in? How they hell did they get those pictures!?" One of things that I have always valued was my privacy, even as the media had struggled to get pictures. Suddenly I stopped, and looked down at the ground I had failed to think how Ana must be doing. I turned for myself, but stopped myself. Would she want to hear from me? No I didn't think that she would. It was bad enough what I had done to her, now the whole world was going to see it.

"We don't know, sir," The words were expressed carefully, and the nervousness formed in Taylor's eyes. He knew what was expected of my employes, but over the years we had become closer. "I called the lawyers to see if they could stop getting the news story ran."

I nod my head, and run a frustrated hand through my hair. I try to debate who would have access to the playroom, and want to hurt Anastasia or I in that way. I have alway kept the playroom locked and only showed it to the girls that have become my subs. Not even Elena had been inside the playroom, but I wondered and couldn't think of anyone. Unless they had just gone for the scandal inside of the hurt.

My thoughts were interrupted by Taylor. "Sir, your appointment with Dr. Flynn is in 45 minutes. Did you want me to get the car ready or cancel?" The confidence and ease retuning to Jason. His eyes flashed at frustration that he was feeling as well. The whole time that he has been working for me he had been he was good at this job. I knew that and he knew that.

"Get the car ready, please." I turned on my heels to go get ready for Dr. Flynn. I walked to my bedroom, quickly picking my outfit, and knew that a suit was always my best bet. I reached for a tie and stopped as I picked up the one I had used to tie up Anastasia. I couldn't help but smirk at the memory, but quickly put the tie down and picked another one. I finished getting ready and headed for the car, and took my blackberry. I raised an eyebrow at the fact there were three cars waiting.

"The media is waiting eagerly at the gate." Taylor opens the door to the car in the middle. "The three cars are to make sure that they won't follow us." He continued, as I stepped into the car. I sat down as Taylor shut the door behind me, and I quickly turned back on my blackberry. We began on out journey, and I began to google myself. I needed to see just what the media had on me.

I quickly typed in Christian Grey, and was surprised at the number of trending articles about me. Most were a summary of what I heard on the news, but soon I found the website that had posted the story. I hovered over the button, and knew that I needed to see what I was facing and what Anastasia was being forced to endure. I knew that I needed to see it because I needed to be the one in control. I clicked the link and the website loaded. The website surprised me. The website was red, the color of red that was in the playroom. There was nothing on the screen but a video screen. I turned down the sound and hit play.

The video began to play but the screen remained black until words without audio began to appear on the screen. "We all know Christian Grey isn't so innocent after all. After everything is all said and done Christian Grey will be nothing. This video is not the only video that will be shown, but more will be seen soon." The black fades away, and the playroom is shown with Anastasia laying over the bench. This was the first time that I had seen her face while I was spanking her, and the tears were there. Tears were not the only thing that was in her eyes, but hate for me as well.

I clicked off the video and put down the phone. I ran a frustrated hand over my face, and couldn't believe that the media had gotten ahold of this. My gaze flickered up to see that we had arrived at Dr. Flynn office. Taylor opened the door for me, and I walked into his office. My grey eyes scanned around, and took a deep breath in. The wait seemed forever, and finally I was called back.

"Christian." Dr. Flynn greeted me, and I tried to relax. I knew this man and trusted him with a great deal. "Please sit," he gestured to a seat across with him. "How have you been doing?" I could see the politeness in his eyes, but I knew that he had seen the news story. Who hasn't?

"Like fucking shit!" That was a pretty honest answer, and crossed my legs over each other. I sighed softly and looked over at him. "Have you seen it?" I murmured and needed to know where I was at this point.

"If you're referring to the news story, yes." His accent flowed through the words. "Christian, tell me what happened? You're clearly upset over this, and over this girl? Who is she?"

"Her name is Anastasia, and I think I might love her," the words fell out of my mouth before I could even realize it. I struggled to gain control of my words. "I punished her because she ran from me in a little game, and then she walked out on me. I can't fucking blame her, but now she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Dr. Flynn leaned back in his seat making note of something. "What makes Anastasia different?" He raises an eyebrow, after all these years he can see that there is clearly something different about this girl. "You don't use the word love often, I don't recall ever hearing you say that word."

"I don't know, but I can't bring myself to stay away from her. We're not good together clearly, but I still want her. Even after what I did; I want her in my life," I looked up at Dr. Flynn meeting his eyes. "Just because I want her doesn't mean she wants me. I want what's best for her. I don't know what's best."

"That's decision you have to make on our own." Dr. Flynn looked up at me. "You have to make sure that's it the best decision for you. You care, Christian, but is your lifestyle what's best for her?"

Anastasia POV

I quickly pulled by hair up into a ponytail, barely meeting my own eyes in the mirror. Calm down Steele, I mentally snapped at myself. I needed to remember that it was only work, and I needed a good distraction from everything. I left Christian only after I had told him that I loved him. I shook my head and tried to remove all thoughts dealing with Christian Grey. I groaned and realized that I still didn't have a car, but luckily Kate always let me borrow her car. I had been a mess since I had broken up with Christian and Kate had been understanding; expect for all the questions that she had asked. What was I supposed to say? Christian likes to spank girls with belts and I couldn't do that. I shook my head and tried to rid of the though.

I try to dismiss the thoughts as much as possible and focus in the new job. The car ride over there had been timing and without any music. I heard Sex on Fire and thought that I might start crying again. I took a deep breath and walked into the building and the normal conversations put me at a little bit of ease. I walked into the room I noticed that all eyes seemed to be on me. "Hello," I managed to greet everyone, but I raised an eyebrow as I saw my boss Jack Hyde walk up to me.

"Ana," he took a deep breath and stared at me. His eyes meet mine and for some reason there was a sudden sadness in his eyes. "May I see you in my office?" He didn't wait for my answer but continued into the office.

I followed and wasn't sure what this was about. Was he about to fire me on my first day? I didn't think that I had been late and I wasn't a complete mess like I had been. "What's going on?" I meet his eyes and whatever he had to tell me wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Ana, it's nothing like that. You must not know." He whispered, and took out a blackberry. He pressed a few buttons and handed me the cell phone. I took the cell phone and raised an eyebrow since it was a news story. I almost dropped the phone as I watched in horror that it was Christian and I in the playroom as he spanked me with the belt. I let out a sob, and couldn't believe that this is whatever was seeing.

"I'm sorry, Ana." Jack spoke, and had moved over to me. He put an arm around me, but something felt wrong about his touch. He moved his arm, and looked at me. "I thought that you needed to know. Ana, that's abuse. He needs to pay."

"No!" I jump to my feet, and feel the hot salty tears pouring down my face. Christian did hurt me, but I knew that he wouldn't have given this to any media outlet. I knew that's why I had to sign a NDA. I couldn't believe that everyone at my work has seen this. I put a hand over my mouth, Kate, my mother, and Ray had probably seen the news by now. "It wasn't like that." I managed through my sobs.

"Why don't I take you home?" Jack offered, and held out his hand. His eyes gazed down at me with sadness for me. "You shouldn't be driving when you're like this. Don't worry about work, okay?" His tone was soft and understanding, but I know that he must think I'm some slut.

I nod my head and walk out of Jack's office as I tried to stop the tears coming out of my eyes. Everyone stopped talking to look over at me, but all they can do is stare. Everyone seems to feel bad for me, but I couldn't help if they were just being polite. Jack and I walk over to his car as I hug myself, and I don't say another word. Everyone seems to see me as the victim and Christian as a women beater? I want to clear things up for Jack, but how do I talk about being a sub? I'm sure that the NDA is still in effect.

The ride home seemed to be endless but I was glad that Jack got the message that I didn't want to talk to anyone at the current moment. My heart dropped as I saw a car next to the house and I knew the car right away; Ray. Normally I would have been thrilled but I knew the story was the only reason. "Thank you, Jack." I tried to flash a smile at him, but I just wasn't in a smile mood.

"You're welcome." He leaned over giving me a light hug. "If you need anything." He places a lingering hand on my arm and I can't but help feel a chill run down my spine.

I manage to mumble another thank you before heading into the house. How am I supposed to face my father with this news? I crossed my arms over my chest and headed into the house shutting the door behind myself I turned to see my father, Ray, sitting on the couch he was just as nervous as I was. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

Ray jumped into his feet embracing me into a right hug. He knew, and he knew that I had seen the video as well. "Are you okay, Ana?" He whispers into my ear and pulled me closer. "Have you filed charges against that fucking..." He trailed off and finally let go of me. "Oh Ana," Sadness and fury filled his eyes, and I noted that I had never seen my father like that.

"No, Dad, I haven't. You don't understand the situation," I rock back and fourth on my heels, nervous of what he would say, and I noticed that I was biting my lip. "Can we talk about this later, please? I just want to lie down for a little while." I decided to not wait for an answer, and gave Ray a light kiss on his check. I wandered to my room, and realized that I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I fell right asleep.

I awoke with the sound of Ray's voice. "Who the hell do you think that you are?!" His tone harsh and cold. Never had I heard him speak that way. Oh crap who was he yelling at?!

"Please, I'm not here to fight." Christian! Christian Grey is at my house. Double crap. "I just want to give Anastasia these." Politeness filled his voice, but I noticed that there was a hint of annoyance. He must knew that I was staying in my room on purpose. "If I don't hear from her in 48 hours I won't ever try to come to see her again. Just please give them to her." Mr. Control freak was back, I mentally noted.

"If you knew what was best, you'd stay far away from my daughter." Did Ray just threaten Christian?! "You hurt her, Christian! You beat her!" He growled and for a moment I had thoughts of them getting into a fist fight. "She doesn't need that! She doesn't need you."

"I see," Christian spoke. "Just please give these to her." I closed my eyes at hearing the door slam shut. Just like that Christian grey was gone again.

After I knew that it was safe I wandered into the living room to see flowers sitting on the table, and I felt my heart drop. Had Christian gotten me flowers? I shook my head and knew that he didn't do romance or flowers. "Where did those come from?" I looked directly at ray, a bit surprise he didn't toss them.

"Christian Grey!" Ray snapped and made me jump back. "You need to stay away from him, Ana. What he did is wrong; no matter what you say. He insisted that I give these to you, but he's no good for you." Ray shook his head and soon his phone began to ring. "Your mother." He told me taking the call.

I walked over smelling the flowers holding them close to me. I took the card out of flowers and opened it. "Dear, Anastasia, please know that I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you as I did. I also never meant for the media to see any of that. Please, can we just talk? I'll be at my home in settle for the next 48 hours and if I don't hear from you I'll leave you alone. I do love you." I put down the flowers and reread the note. Now I have a choice to make; see Christian or forgot about him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

AN:/ Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follow they mean so much to me! For this story I hope to get on an update schedule as Thursday will be my day. Now I won't promise since life gets in the way but I will try my best. You can also follow me on twitter LillyAnneRose8

Christian POV

Flowers, I gave Anastasia fucking flowers! I had never given any women flowers before; the expection being my mother and sister on birthdays. I hoped that she would come talk to me before the time limit I had set. I prayed that I was making the right decision. I shook my head, and knew that she must have been home. Did she really not want to see me? I knew that her father made it clear that he wanted me far away from Ana as possible, and I knew why he wanted that. For a moment I had thought that he might punch me, but I'm glad that he didn't. My darted towards by buzzing blackberry again, but this time I was stunned by the name that appeared on the screen; Elena. I debated mentally on whether or not to answer her or to send her voicemail. "Grey." I realized that she must have seen the story by now.

"Christian, darling," Elena voiced flowed through the blackberry. I never understood why she always continued to call me darling. "We need to talk about something." Her tone became very serious, and I knew that she was talking about the video. "I'm worried about you."

I sighed softly, and knew that Ana had expressed concerns about Elena but she was a good ear. "Why don't you come here for dinner?" For some reason regret swirled around I my mind for inviting her. "7:00," I told her hanging up the phone. I looked down at the clock and was glad that it was only 3:00, maybe Elena wouldn't come. Taylor drove the SUV through the gates as I recognized a familiar car; my parents. "Fuck," I mumbled under my breath, and regretted giving them a key. Taylor stopped the car and opened the car door for me.

I stepped out of the car giving Taylor one last glance, and headed into the house. I opened the door to see my mother and father standing waiting for me. "Mom, Dad." I try my best to send them a warm friendly smile, but I knew the real reason they were here the video. I sigh and realize that a sadness lingers in my mother eyes, she doesn't mean to make to feel bad but does.

"Christian," My mother takes a step towards me. "You've been avoiding my calls," she opens her mouth to continue but closes it, and sighs softly. "Is it true?" The words come out in a whisper, and she looks over at my father. I know that neither one of us want to have this conversation, but she had taken a liking to Anastasia.

I take a deep breath in, and walk over to the pair of them. I lean over taking my mothers hands. "You two must understand..." I didn't get to finish my thoughts.

"Oh, Christian, sweetheart, you didn't. You wouldn't." My mother sweet eyes filled with sadness not only for Anastasia but for myself as well. She took another step towards me, which made me take another step back.

"Christian, son, what's going on?" My father asked, and he raised an eyebrow. "We need to know what's going on?" His lawyer voice came through the sentence.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why the hell do they have to ask these sets of questions. What the fuck was I supposed to say? They had seen the video clearly, and the video explained why I was punishing her. "Fucking a," I mumbled under my breath and managed to earn a warning looking from my mother. "It was a sex game gone wrong. I was wrong with my actions." I mumbled out, and didn't think now was the time to explain Elena.

My mother and father exchanged a glance with each other before turning back to look at me. "Oh, Christian," she sighed softly and looked at me. "How did the media get ahold of that?" She questioned and knew that I wasn't going to say much more, and I was pretty damn sure that she didn't want to hear about my sex life more.

"I don't know but I plan to find out." I sighed softly. "I never meant for my actions to have the affects that it did," the words fell out of my mouth again and I hated the lack of control that I had for the situation. Why did Anastasia have this affect on me? I looked at my mother and father and were glad that they came without my brother and sister. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"I'm a mom, Christian, that's what I do." My mother looked over at me and gave me a small hug. I had always enjoyed that they understood and respected by issues with being touched.

We spent the rest of the visit discussing other things, and soon my mother had to back to the ER for her shift. I wished them well and told that I would call. I knew it would make my mother feel better at least. I knew that she was worried for me and for Anastasia. I sighed softly and noticed the time 6:00 and figured that it was time for a shower. I walked into the bedroom slowly undoing my clothes and letting them fall on the floor. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water fall on my face. I let out a soft frustrated groan, and suddenly hated that Elena was invited for dinner or as Ana called her; Mrs. Robison.

I finished my shower and began to dry myself off. I didn't see any need to wear a suit so I settled on a plain black shirt and blue jeans. I walked into the kitchen to see Gail preparing dinner and I tried to flash a smile at her. I groaned at the time and knew that Elena would be here soon, but on the way to see if she was here I ran into Taylor. "Taylor, have you found anything?"

Taylor cleared his throat, and shook his head no. It seemed that he was afraid and frustrated of his answer. "We've found nothing so far." He looked at me and was surprised it seemed. "The lawyers have made some progress on getting the video taken down, but they are having trouble tracking the IP."

"What the fuck do you mean having trouble?" I snarled, and took a deep breath trying to lower my voice. My company had some of the best tracking equipment that I had come across. "They better find them!"I growled and headed for the door as Elena was here. I opened the door to see Elena standing at the door.

Elena flashed a smile at me, and took a step towards me. "Christian, sweetheart!" She greeted and gave me a small hug. "How have you been?" She asked, but didn't want for an answer. "I can't believe someone would that to you."

I had never minded Elena pet names for me, but for some reason I really didn't like them at this moment. "How the fuck have I been?" I scoffed at the question. "Let's see, someone got a video of me punishing my girlfriend." I paused on the word girlfriend and realized that it was ex-girlfriend really and that term was so new.

"Girlfriend. I don't think that I'll ever get used to that. People like us just don't date." Elena made her way trough the house and into the kitchen. It wasn't the first time that Elena had been in my house. "You're sure that Anastasia didn't release the video?" She raised an eyebrow.

I reached over grabbing Elena by her arm spinning her around. "Don't!" I gritted my teeth, and struggled to control my temper. "Don't ever fucking say things like that ever again!" I warned her, and knew that I wasn't in the mood to hear her remarks about Anastasia. I knew that Ana wasn't going to do that.

Elena's eyes darted down to her arm and looked up at me. "I'm going to advise you to let go." I slowly let go of her arm, and yet she continued. "It's a theory that you have to think about; you know that your security team has thought about it." She walked over to the table and sat down.

"She's not like that." I mumbled, making sure that it was clear there wasn't room for discussion about this topic.

"So you've said," Elena replied, and glanced over at me. "How's your business doing?" Elena took a bite of the vegetables on her plate, but her eyes remained on me. They were demanding and demanded an answer, and I scoffed two control freaks in the same room.

"It's doing fine. We've been having a small problem but nothing I can't handle. And our business?" I was glad that the subject had changed to business, and Elena and I could always talk about business.

Anastasia POV

I had been pacing around in my room debating on whether I was going to see Christian. Ray had made is clear that he wanted me no where near Christian Grey, but a small part of me didn't want to stay away. I was in love with Christian Grey, and I needed to talk to him at least. Crap how the hell was I supposed to get there? Christian sold my car and neither ray nor Kate would provide a car so I could go see him. I suddenly remembered that I had graduation money and knew that would pay for a cab. I reached down pulling out my phone and making a quick call for a cab to pick me up a little ways from my house. I couldn't believe that I was grown woman sneaking out of my house. I quickly made it out of the house glad that Kate was with Elliot and Ray was showering. I left a note saying that I would explain.

The cab meet me right where he said he would and I couldn't help but feel the butterflies in my stomach. Was it a mistake going back there? Christian hurt me, and know someone had posted it all over the internet. Images of the playroom filled my head and the pleasure also came back. I wish that Christian hadn't been so corrupted by the evil mrs. Robison. It was all her fault that Christian did what he did, and no matter what he said it was wrong.

I quickly paid the can driver and got out of the car in front of Christian grey house and noticed that there was a lot of cameras. I sucked in a breath and headed for gate but the cameras began to flash in my eyes and reporters began to yell questions. "Why are you going back to Christian?" "Is the video real?" "Did Christian grey really beat you?" "Does he abuse you?" The questions were stunning and the camera was blinding. I couldn't believe the way that they were treating me.

Suddenly the gate opened and I was being pulled inside. After I had a minute or so to focus I noticed that it was Taylor. "Thank you," I managed to get out as the reporters were shouting the questions still. I was grateful to see Taylor. I had really liked Taylor.

"Of course, Ms. Steele," Taylor held the door open for me. He flashed a soft smile towards my direction. "He's in the kitchen." He spoke answering my question before I even had a chance my question.

I returned the smile and headed towards the kitchen. My stomach felt as if there was a million butterflies flying around there and I had never felt more nervous. As I got closer to kitchen I could hear Christian voice but I also heard a woman's voice. "Are you going punish me, a Christian?" The women voice spoke and I walked loudly into the kitchen.

Christian spun around to see who had entered the kitchen and surprise flashed into his eyes. He quickly recovered and cleared his throat. "Ana?" He was still stunned by seeing me, and stood on his feet. "It's good to see you."

"I'll just let myself out. I'll call you later, Christian, darling." The woman told Christian before throwing a glare at me and leaving. I could only stare at her and mentally debated on why she would call Christian darling. She wasn't a family member. Christian also caught the glare and narrowed his eyes into slits.

"Who was that?" I asked after a moment. I knew that Christian wasn't going to offer any answers without a question. I sighed softly and realized that I was biting down on my lip because I was so nervous."

"That was Elena."

Oh, well she was different than I pictured. "Of course. I'm sorry I shouldn't have come." I turn on my heels and try to stop the tears. I wasn't sure why I so upset, but it felt that my heart broke knowing that Christian had turned to Elena. I stopped as I felt Christian hand on my arm.

"Don't go." No matter who hard he tried there was always Mr. Control freak. "Anastasia, if I had known that you were coming right now I wouldn't have invited her." Oh, he invited her? He spun me back around please. "Talk to me."

"Christian, why did you ask me to come here?" I didn't want to make small talk, or talk about Elena.

Christian sighed softly running a frustrated hand through his hair. "For the love of god stop biting your lip!" He snapped and I hated that I didn't know I was doing it. "You said that you loved me. Do you still?" He reached over moving my hair out of my face.

I gasped as he touched me and was stunned by the current that went through us. "Of course I do. I love you, I'm in love with you Christian grey but I'm not.." I trailed off not sure what I wanted to say. "I can't be everything that you need."

Christian stared at me for a long moment. "I told you that I wasn't the man for you." His tone was cold, ice cold.

"Then why am I here?!" I was getting angry. Did he just invite him to tell me what I already know? Did he invite me here to rub it in that we aren't together.

"I want to be the man for you, Anastasia." He murmured and looked at me. "I told you that I can't stay away from you. I still can't."

The man always had a way with words but could I just jump right back into such a relationship? "I don't want be with your sub. I don't know if I want to be your girlfriend. but I need time to think. We can't just go back to where we before." He was hard to read at that moment that I didn't know what he was thinking.

"I see." He turns and leans on the counter. He waits a few moments and looks over at me. "Anastasia, do you remember my promise to take you to your friend art gallery?" He asks, but doesn't wait for an answer. It was a change of subject which made me a little relieved. "Let me take you." His tone made it clear that it wasn't up for discussion.

I sighed softly and hated that he always seemed to have the upper hand. "Okay, we'll go." I couldn't believe that I had actually agreed to that. I looked over at Christian. "About the video. Do you know who did that?"

"No!" He growled and made me take a step back. "I swear that I will find whoever did that and will make them pay! I'm so sorry, Ana, that was never supposed to be seen." He reached over and ran a hand through my hair and kissed me ever so gently.

I kissed him back gently and pulled back looking at him. "I'm not ready for that yet." I whispered and realized that I wanted him in a very physical way right now. I shook my head and tried to dismiss the thought and knew that wasn't the thing to do right now. "Maybe soon but not now." I sighed as my phone began to ring and it was Ray. I silenced the phone. "My father." I hit the ignore button on the phone. I reached into my pocket and was glad that I had money for the cab.

Christian eyes darted towards the money. "How did you get here?" He must have realized that I had yet to buy another car.

"I took a cab." I responded taking out my cell phone to call for another one.

Christian stare at me; a disapproving look. "You took a cab!?" He repeated the question back to me in utter shock. "Ana," he mumbled out. "I'll take you home." It wasn't a question.

"Christian, I don't think that's such a good idea," my eyes darted towards him, as he grabbed some keys. "A cab is fine." I snapped and resisted the urge to roll my eyes until he had turned away from me.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I know you did." He calls out, as he leads me towards the garage. "A cab?" He is still in utter shock. "Why do you insist on putting yourself in danger?" He scoffed, and walked over towards a flashy sports car. He opened the passenger side door waiting for me to get in.

"A cab is safe." I mutter softly before getting into the car. I sit down and notice soft leather seats. My eyes glance over as Christian gets into the driver seat. I can't help but admit that this is a bad idea, but I kept that to myself. He starts the car up and pulls out of the garage.

"Fucking leeches," Christian growled, pulling out of the gate and seeing all the cameras. He drove past all the cameras until he was on the highway. "Your friend's gallery is when?"

I was taken back the by the question. It was so casual and normal. "The day after tomorrow." I replied, and realized that my voice was nervous. It actually annoyed me that I couldn't be so confident. "Why was Mrs. Robison at your house?" The words flew out of my mouth before they could register through my brain.

He sighed softly, and his eyes flickered towards me. "It was just two friends having dinner," he paused, as I frowned. I hated that they were still friends. "We talked about business, and other things." His eyes turned dark and cold as he mentioned other things. He must be talking about the video. He took a turn down my street. "It was nothing."

"Maybe not to you." I muttered, which made him raise an eyebrow. I glanced towards my house and was glad that this over. My breath caught in my throat as Christian stopped the car that he had gotten out and was walking over to my side of the door. He opened the door. "I can walk from here."

"I would much rather make sure you get there safe, Anastasia." He shut the car door behind me and walked side by side with me up to the door. I prayed that Ray was already asleep.

As soon as Christian and I got to the door it flew up. "Anastasia Rose Steele!" Ray yelled, furious. His eyes burned with hate towards Christian. "What the fuck do you think you're doing here? Didn't I warn you?"

I stepped in between Ray and Christian. "Dad!" I growled out. "It's fine..." I didn't get to finish my sentence. I couldn't believe that he was acting like this; like I was a 16 year old girl.

"It sure as hell isn't fine!" He reached over pulling me into the house. "Go near my daughter again and I'll have you fucking arrested!" Ray got me into more of the house and slammed the door in Christian face. He turned towards me. "You can't see him. I already told you that."

"I'm not a 16 year old girl!" I snapped and stared at my father. "You don't know everything! All you see is what they want you to."

"I don't have to know everything, Anastasia. He beat you with a belt! It's abuse. He doesn't love you or he wouldn't do that to you." His voice became softer, sadder. "I'm trying to protect you before he really hurts you."

"It's not like that." I realized that he would never understand, but I didn't want to think that he was right. I knew he wasn't right. "I'm a grown woman. Who I fall in love with isn't your say anymore." I snap and head towards my bedroom. Only I knew if Christian was right for me, and I had to decide.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

AN:/ Thank you all for being patient. I have rewrote chapter two! I will try to keep everyone in character but it's hard because I'm not E.L James, so this is my best! I do hope you like it and leave a review! Thank you for all the favorites, and follows! I have links to my social media!

Christian POV

Sweat poured down my face, and I struggled to catch my breath. God, why after all these years are they able to do this to me? The dreams they feel so real, and I struggle to get my control again. I rub my face, and my eyes dart towards the alarm clock, and it read 5:10 A.M. I turned the alarm off and figure that I might as well get up. I make wake into the bathroom, and turn on the water. I strip off my gray sweatpants and discard of my boxers. I allow the water to run down my face, and the thought of Anastasia came to my mind. I wished that I had been given the chance for a proper goodnight, but her step-father didn't think that was a good idea. I made a mental note that I had email her the details for her friend's art gallery. I figured that she would have something to say since I had ordered one of my security guy's to be her personal body guard. I finish my shower, and quickly dry off. Wrapping the towel around my waist I head back into the bedroom, and begin to pick out my outfit for the day. I had a few things that just couldn't wait any longer at the office. After I finished getting dressed I picked up my blackberry to see a few text's from Elena and one from Elliot. I opened the text from Elliot and read it. "Bro, we need to talk. ASAP!" I put down the phone and didn't see any need to text Elliot back. I chuckled to myself, stunned that it took him this long to ask. Normally Elliot was one nosey Fucker.

Gail had made me breakfast, and now Taylor was taking me to work. I quickly sent my mother a text message letting her know that I was fine, and would call letter. "Fuck," I muttered to myself, as I watched all the paparazzi come up to see the side of the car. Taylor jumped out of the car, pushing past all the paparazzi to let me out of the car. "No comment." I snapped out, as they began to shout questions, and curse words towards me. I scoffed, and thought about turning around but I didn't. The office was stunning, just the way that I had built. My eyes darted towards all my employees, who didn't dare say a word as I walked by. Finally I made it up to the main office to see my security at her desk.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Her voice manages, uneven but professional. I turn and nod my head for her to go on. "These men are here to see you."

My eyes follow her, as I stare at two middle age men in cheap suits. They were clearly on a budget. One of the middle aged men pushed his jacket back pulling out a badge. "I'm detective James, and this is my partner Nick. We need to have a few words with you." Detective James has short buzzed cut black hair, which I naturally assume some army training. While detective Nick looked younger than I did.

"Of course," I open the door to my office, and the two men walk in after me. "What can I help you two detectives with?" I walk behind my office, gesturing to the two visiting chairs for them. This is my office, and wanted to make sure that they both understood that.

Detective James cleared his throat, and remained on his feet. "The video that has been leaked featuring you and a Ms. Anastasia Steele is a show. I'm sure that it's unfortunate that it has leaked for you, Mr. Grey?"

"It is indeed." I crossed my hands in my lap. "I'm looking in the matter. My personal privacy is very important to me."

"Safety is a matter that is important to me," Detective Nick spoke for the first time. "You see in this video, the law see's a variety of things. You want to know what I see." He demanded, but didn't wait for my own answer. "I see a little assault, a little domestic violence, and maybe if you hadn't stopped first degree murder. These are things that require jail time, Mr. Grey."

My eyes narrowed into cold hard slits as I could only glare at the officers. How dare they come in my fucking office to accuse me of assaulting Anastasia?! I tried desperately to get my temper until control; I knew that they wanted me to lose my temper. "What you see and what I see are too different things, detective." My tone is cold, harsh even.

"You can't buy your way out of this one, Mr. Grey." He leaned in close to me. Close enough for me to smell the cheap coffee that he had earlier. "We have video proof!" He hissed, and slammed his hand down onto my desk.

"Either arrest me or get the fuck out of my office! We're done here!" I stood from desk, walked to the door, and held the door open. I flashed the best smile that I could manage as they didn't say anything else, as they made their way out. I knew that this wouldn't be the last conversation that I with these two, and had to make a call to my lawyer. This was a fucked up conversation as it was.

I spent the next few hours dealing with the problems that had grown on my desk, and few problems that had come up. My lawyer had assured me that they were looking for a charge because of the public outcry, and that Anastasia would have to file charges as well. I ran a frustrated hand through my hair, as the phone began to ring. "Grey!" I snapped, and didn't mean for all my frustration to come out.

"Mr. Grey?" It was my front desk. "Ms. Steele is here to see you." She said slowly, and I was pretty sure that it was by my tone.

"Send her in." I ordered, and hung up the phone. I stood on my feet as Anastasia walked through my door, a little bit annoyed by the looks of her. I sighed softly as she managed not to trip into the door. "Ms. Steele, what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked, and saw her bodyguard, Luke Sawyer follow her in.

"I don't know who you think you are!" Oh yes, she was annoyed with me. I tried to hide the smirk that was gathering at my face, but it didn't work. "Christian, you've overstepped your boundaries."

"How did I do that, Ms. Steele?" I raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. I knew why, we both had to know why. I had predicted her reaction, but I didn't think that she would come to the office. I wasn't sad to see that she was here.

"You gave me a bodyguard, Christian!" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't like having someone follow me around every second of the day! I'm here to return him."

I couldn't help but chuckle; she made it seem as if she was returning a pair of clothing. "He's not a sweater, Anastasia, you can't just return him." I made my way over to her, and smirked at her clear annoyance. "You seem to have a disregard for your safety, and with the video people will be more interested in you."

She narrowed her eyes, but not before rolling them. I hated when she did that to me, but I had remind myself that I was in my work office. "I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I know you can." I replied and looked at Luke. "He's good, and won't let you get hurt. By anything or anyone; I'd put your life in his hands. He stays with you at all times." My voice made sure that there was no room for discussion at this point.

"So, I don't even get a say in this?"

"Would you like to pick another bodyguard, Anastasia?" I sat down in my chair. "As long as we're together, or thinking about being together you will have a bodyguard. That's that." I shuffled a few papers off my desk. "For tomorrow's gallery, I will be picking up at seven. Taylor and Sawyer will join us." I looked up to watch her expression.

Anastasia sighed softly, and looked over me. She then turned to look at Sawyer. "The gallery time is good. Fine, but we have to set a few rules for him. He won't even listen to my rules under your orders. He can't follow me to or near the bathroom. I don't need him listening as I use the bathroom. He can't be with me when I'm home."

"He'll be with you when you're home, but he won't follow you to or near the bathroom unless there is a threat. Is that okay?" I asked Anastasia, but my gaze flickered towards Sawyer and knew that he would become more flexible with her.

"Fine," she muttered, and looked over me. "I guess I should let you get back to work." She spoke, and looked over me. "Bye, Christian. I'll see you tomorrow." She turns and walks back out of the office. I sighed softly, and at least knew that she was safe going home because Sawyer had driven her here.

Anastasia POV

This was utterly ridiculous as I sat in the front seat of the car, with my new bodyguard. Control freak Christina had decided that I needed a bodyguard, and that was that. I still did not understand why he was so obsessed with my safety. It wasn't as if that I was living a dangerous life. I sighed as we pulled into my work, and there was no camera's in my face. Sawyer stopped the car, and I stepped out of the car walking towards the door. There was no need to look over my shoulder because I knew that he was right behind me. Walking into my room where there was business was a good way to take my mind off things. Ray and I hadn't been in a good place since last night. He didn't think that I should ever see Christian Grey again, and Christian walking me to the door was the worst thing that he could have done.

Sawyer stood in the corner as I got some of my work done, and realized that I had a lot of work to catch up on, and much to learn. People here were quick to explain, and I was happy to take their advice. Finally it was almost time for a break, but I glanced up hearing something. "Anastasia, can you come here for a moment?" Jack motioned to his office.

I put my hand up for Sawyer to stay put and walked into Jack's office. The one thing that I could be grateful for is that Jack being understanding through all this. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked softly, and didn't know why he would want to talk to me so quickly. I didn't think that I had done anything wrong, but I was new here.

"No, of course not," he gestures towards one of the chairs and shut the door behind us. "You've done such a good job for only being here for a day or so." He flashes a smile towards me. "I wish that all of my workers were that good. I promise that everyone here will be fair towards you with what's going on."

"Thank you." I mutter, watching him as he walks over and sits down next to me. I couldn't help but think that was odd because there were plenty of other chairs in his office. "I'm happy to be here."

"You know, Anastasia, if after work one day you want to get your mind off things I would be happy to help you. I know this great little restaurant near here, and I'm sure that you would love it." He leans over and runs a hand through my hair, making a chill run down my back.

"Jack, you've done a great deal of things for me, but I just don't think that's a good idea." I say as nicely as I can. I suddenly want the door to be open, and to not be here. "I'm thinking about getting back together with Christian." Did I really just say that out loud? I had not been planning on telling anyone that; even Kate since I didn't know what I was going to do.

Jack whole attitude changed, and it was a darker aurora around him. His eyes narrowed down into a cold glare. "I see," he snapped, and stood opening the door. "You better get back to work. I expect nothing less than perfection." He growled, ushering me out of the office.

I went back to my desk, and couldn't believe what had happened. a cold glare. "I see," he snapped, and stood opening the door. "You better get back to work. I expect nothing less than perfection." He growled, ushering me out of the office.

I went back to my desk, and couldn't believe what had happened. I debated on whether I should tell anyone about what happened, but decided that it was just the heat of the moment for Jack. I was sure that it wouldn't happen again. I glanced over at sawyer, a little bit relieved that he was here. I went back to work trying to focus on what I would want to wear for tomorrow. It would be an interesting night to say the very least.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

AN:/ Thank you all for being patient. I have rewrote chapter two and three so please read those! I will try to keep everyone in character but it's hard because I'm not E.L James, so this is my best! I do hope you like it and leave a review! Thank you for all the favorites, and follows! I have links to all my social media in my profile!

Christian POV

Following Night

Tonight was the night, and I knew that it had to be a good night. I need Anastasia to see that being with me would be good for us both. After a quick shower I began to pick out my outfit, and decided on a white and black suit. After putting on my dress pants, and began to get my t-shirt on my eyes darted towards my ties. I haven't been able to wear the one tie for a long time and figured that tonight was a good time to begin wearing it. I knew that Anastasia would know the tie right away, and that made it even better.

"You look good, bro! Trying to get lucky? " The voice managed to catch me off guard, as I spun around to see my older brother, Elliot, standing in my bedroom doorway. The annoying smile spread across his face like wildfire. He was already dressed, and assumed that he was taking Ms. Kavanagh. He was wearing a little blue suit, with a short bow tie.

"How did you get in here?" I knew damn well, that I had not given my brother a key. The last thing that Elliot needed was a key to get in and out. I finished buttoning up my shirt, and waited for an answer.

Elliot held up a key on a key ring, with a smirk. "I made a copy," he grinned as he held it out of my reach. "Mom and Dad didn't even know that I had done that. Neither did you."

I walked over yanking the key out of my brother's hand. I rolled my eyes as he scoffed as I put the key into my pocket. "What are you doing here?" I reached over, picking out the perfect tie and chuckles softly to myself. There was nothing like a private joke to keep the night interesting. "I figured you'd be with Ms. Kavanagh."

"Kate," Elliot had been trying and failing to get me to call her by Kate. "She wanted to get ready with Ana, and I told her that I'd pick her up when you picked up Ana." His face turned very serious. "Speaking of Ana," he led into the subject carefully. "Is that video real?"

I sighed softly turning to face my brother. "Yes, Elliot." I didn't see any point of lying about any of it. My eyes stayed on him warning him silently to be careful about where he went with this. "Why?'

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, looking over at me. "I didn't realize that you were into that kind of thing." He leaned back on his heels. "Do you know how got the video?"

"No," I snapped out, and realized that whoever had done it was good. That just seemed to piss me of even more about it. "I'm not talking about my sex life with you. This conversation is over."

"Fine," Elliot pouted softly, more playful that we weren't going to talk about this. He was always trying to get me to talk about sex with him. "I'll just watch it." He smirked.

I walked past him punching him in the arm. "You're a fucking dick, Elliot." I couldn't believe that he had just said that, but it was Elliot I reminded myself. "Are you going to pick up your date? You are not riding with me."

"I know, I have my own nice things." Elliot spoke, rubbing his arm where I had punched him. I watched him carefully. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He sung, heading out of my bedroom. In Elliot's case there wasn't a lot he wouldn't do.

I finished getting ready for tonight, and hated that the event Anastasia had chosen was her "friend" a friend that waited until she got too drunk, and tried to make something happen. I didn't even know how she could be friends with him, and wished that she wouldn't talk to him. I did realize that she felt the same about Elena. I walked to the garage picking out a nice new sports car, and knew that Taylor would meet us at the event, as he was having an event for his daughter.

Anastasia POV

The doorbell rang, and Sawyer went to answer the door. I sucked in a breath as I had borrowed one of Kate's black dresses. It was a cute dress, I felt that it showed enough skin, but not enough where I wouldn't be uncomfortable. Sawyer moved out of the way as Christian stood in the doorway, as Elliot had already come for Kate. Crap, he looks stunning. "Christian," I greet him with a hug.

"Anastasia," he replies and pulls back from the hug to look at me. "You look stunning." He gives a nod to Sawyer, and takes my hand leading me to car. "Are you ready?" He asks, as shut the door behind him.

I nod softly, and get into the car. I couldn't help but wonder how much car's Christian had. I watched as Christian got into the driver's seat, and started the car up. "I'm surprised that you are actually going to this event." I spoke softly. I knew exactly how Christian felt about Jose, and this even was all about Jose.

"I told you that I would take you, Anastasia." Christian stunning grey eyes flickered between the road and between me. "I always keep my word, Anastasia. I'm glad that you came with me. I didn't know if you would accept my invitation."

"I keep my word." I replied, and leaned back in the seat as Christian turned on the music. Classical music and it made a smile that spread across my face. I had always loved modern music, but Christian taste in music made it seem so peaceful. "What was that one called?"

Christian happily told me the name of the song, and a little bit about the composer. "I'll play it for some time." He told me glancing over towards me. "I don't do as well of a job, but I'm not bad."

I agreed, as we pulled into the parking-lot and Sawyer pulled in right behind us. I stepped out of the car and looked over at Christian. "Why is Sawyer here with you?" I asked, and took the arm that he offered me. "You're here to protect me, Mr. Safety." I mocked, but I did feel better with Christian around me.

"You attract danger, Ms. Steele. You need extra safety," He whispered into my ear, his lips practically touching my ear lobe. As I focused on his voice I missed a step and went flying until Christian grabbed me making me balance. "Fuck, Ana, pay attention." He hissed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, flashing our tickets walking into the gallery. There were a few people there and their eyes all were glued to Christian and me. As we walked by people began their whispering, and I knew that they were all talking about the same thing. I blushed and leaned closer to Christian. I saw Jose, and smiled.

"Ana, you made it!" Jose greeted me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back quickly before Christian could get too jealous of Jose. "It seems to be a real success!" I told him, looking around at the photo's on the wall. He gave a small nod towards Christian.

"They're all stunning." I flashed a smile, and looked over at Jose. "We'll look around, so we don't take up all your time." I spoke, as Christian pulled me forward in the opposite direction of Jose. "Don't be jealous." I whispered, up at Christian.

"I don't do jealous, Ms. Steele." He whispered, his hand trailing down to my ass. "I know what's mine." He spoke, his eyes locked on mine as his hand trailed down. I moved slight, just not ready for that yet. He stopped stunned.

"Christian, we talked about this," I spoke, and wished that I hadn't moved because his hands always knew how to get me excited. I took a deep breath trying to rid of the need growing in me. Suddenly the lights went out, and only one in the middle of the room remained. A video appeared on the wall.

"I told, Christian Grey that this was only the beginning," the wall read, as I watched in the horror. "Now this is where the real fun begins." The words disappeared only to be replaced with video of Christian and I first time in the playroom. I felt the tears pour down my face, as my moans filled the room. It showed everything! I turned and ran out of the room, not caring about Christian calling after me! I just wanted this nightmare to end.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! I hope you like this chapter! Oh, and I'm seeking a roleplay partner so if anyone is interesting shoot me a PM.

Christian POV

The video played out and I could only watch in horror. The whispers, and video phone's soon appeared. I glanced over to see Anastasia running out of the building. "Ana!" I called after her, but she didn't stop. "Ana! Come back!" She still didn't stop. I pushed past all of people and followed Anastasia out of the building. I found her sitting on the sidewalk crying. I ran over to her, and sat down holding her. I wasn't sure how long I held her, but I didn't let go. Taylor and Sawyer made their way over to us, and stood around us.

Ana looked up at me make-up stained her beautiful face. "Why?" She asked, her voice shaking from the crying. "Why are they do this to us?"

I looked at her for a long moment. She looked utterly devastated. I pulled her face up to look at me. "Ana, baby," I began softly. I wanted to be furious, and I was but that wasn't what Anastasia needed right now. "It has nothing to do with you. These people want to hurt me." I leaned up pulling her up. I didn't want to be here when the fucking paparazzi arrived. "Come, I'll take you home."

Ana nodded, and I led her to the car. She sat in the front seat as I began to drive off. Her gaze went right towards the window not meeting my eyes. She was hurt, and clearly confused.

I pulled up to her house, and went to open the door. I took her hand and walked her up to the door. I hated that she was so hard for me to read. "I promise I will find whoever did this." I gently kissed her forehead.

"Will you stay?" She asked, and looked up at me. "At least until I fall asleep?" She questioned, and her eyes turned towards the drive-way. "Ray isn't here, so you don't have to worry about that."

I nodded my head, and walked into the house with her. I walked into the bedroom, as she went to the bathroom to get changed. I ran a hand over her bed, and sighed softly. She came out after a few minutes, her face was clean. She wore a long sleeve t-shirt and shorts. "Just no touching." I spoke softly, as she got into the bed.

"Are you ever going to tell me why not?" Anastasia laid down, and waited for me to join her. She looked over at me, and sighed softly. "I want to touch you." She whispered softly where I could barley hear her. I slowly got into the bed with her.

"I know," I put my arm across her waist pulling her close to me. "Not tonight, Ms. Steele. Too much emotion." I spoke in my that's that tone. We laid there for a long time and eventually she feel asleep, but it wasn't an easy sleep. I sighed softly and realized that I kept hurting this woman. I really was 50 shades of fucked up, and she...needed more from me. Could I give her more?

I hadn't realized that I too had fallen asleep, but slowly I woke as the sun drifted through the blinds. I opened my eyes, surprised once I realized that I didn't have the nightmares last night. I leaned over giving Anastasia a light kiss. "Later babes," I whispered, knowing she was slightly awake.

"Later babes." She whispered back, as I led my way out of the home. I saw Sawyer sleeping on the couch, and realized that I might have to give the man a raise for everything.

After I left Anastasia I realized how furious I was, and that I needed to talk to the photographer. Whoever these people were, didn't want money just to fuck with my life. This was getting old because it wasn't just fucking with my life but Anastasia as well. I told my office to set up an appointment for later today with him.

I had been working in the office, trying to work on the business; while doing damage control for the fucking video. It was all over the place, and it pissed me off because people were seeing places of Anastasia that I didn't want anyone to see. I glanced up to see my assistance buzz the photographer through the door.

Jose walked trough the door in jeans and t-shirt. His hands stuffed into his pockets. " ?" He questioned, taking a seat in one of my visitors chairs. "You wanted to see me?" He raised an eyebrow, clearly unsure of my intentions.

"I did. Thank you for coming." I leaned back in my chair, trying not to jump up and punch him. "I wanted to talk to you about a certain issue at your gallery."

"It wasn't I that showed that video!" Jose spoke in a hurried voice. "I would never do that to Anastasia, ." He looked over at me, trying to gather himself. "I wouldn't do that!" He snapped out.

"I didn't say you did," I crossed my hands in my lap. "Do you have any idea who would have access to the gallery before you did?"

Jose let out a breath of air before turning his full attention towards me. "No, I mean there was a lot of people there. People were in and out all day long. I'm really sorry that happened." He stood from his chair. "If that's all I really think that I should be going." He headed towards the door.

"Hey!" I called after him, and followed him to the door. "If I find out you lied to me, you'll be much more sorry than you are right now." I spoke in an ice cold tone. "I'm not the man you want to try to hurt." I warned, and smirked as he practically ran out of the building.

I walked back over to my desk, and dialed a number. The phone rang a few times before they answered. "I need you to get the gallery footage for the last week or so."

Anastasia POV

I had been surprising that Christian had stayed the night with me, because he says that he doesn't sleep with people. The new video had made it onto the news, and I couldn't believe it. Everything that I done with Christian was now being shown on national TV. I hated it, and the worst part is that I didn't know how to make them stop. There are things that people weren't meant to see. I glanced at the door as someone knocked, but I didn't answer the door Sawyer did. Kate and Ray had gone to buy some food neither saying much. Kate had already voiced her opinion on the issues.

"Ms. Steele?" Sawyer spoke, standing in the doorway. He turned to look at me. "Dr. Grey is here to see you?" He spoke, but rose an eyebrow to see if he was letting her in.

Dr. Grey as in Christian mother?! Crap! I nodded my head so she could come in. "Dr. Grey," I greeted with a smile. I had only meet the woman a few times but like her son she managed to intimate me. "Please have a seat." I gestured towards the couch in the living room.

"Thank you," she flashed a polite smile. "Ana," she sat down on the couch. "It's so lovely to see you." She turned towards Sawyer. "I see my son has given you a bodyguard."

"Christian insisted," I spoke, as Sawyer left the room. Christian had done well more than insist about the damn bodyguard. "He's worried with the..." I trailed off not knowing how to bring up that subject.

"That's actually want I wanted to talk you about." Why did she want to talk me about that? Double crap! "I've tried talking to Christian about it, but he hasn't said much." She looked over at me placing a hand on me knee. "I'm worried about you, Ana."

"Worried about me? Why?" I didn't know why in the world she worry about me. I figured that she was here to tell me to stay away from her son. "I'm fine really."

Dr. Grey nodded her head. "You were a surprise to all of us, Ana. A good one. For the longest time we all thought," she waved her hand in the air dismissing the thought. "Well it doesn't matter. Ana, he's cares about you."

"I know." I responded softly, I didn't know where she was going with this.

"You should care about yourself too, dear." Her voice was stern. A clear mother figure was coming out of her. "I can't tell you how to live your life, but from what I saw in that video that isn't a good relationship, Ana. I love my son, but he does need to realize that he shouldn't treat you like that. It has to be equal parts from both."

I looked down at the ground, and tried to stop the tears from spewing out my eyes. "I know." I whisper, and look up at her. I wish that I could tell her how that evil sick bitch messed up Christian, but I can't. I wish that Christian would tell her. "I love your son, but..." I trailed off, and I knew that I couldn't let him do that to me again. I was afraid to truly love him, I believe. I didn't want to get hurt again.

"I know, and I'm pretty sure that he loves you." She reached down wiping away my tears. "Whatever he won't tell people, he needs to. Because what he did isn't love. He's a good person, just has a few issues." She turned towards me. "You're a strong woman, Ana. It's takes a strong woman to go through all this. Show Christian that you're a strong woman, and that he doesn't get to hurt you anymore."

"Thank you." I whisper and look at her. She's right that Christian does have a few issues, much more than a few but he's capable of much more. I looked at this woman, and knew that she was right I had to be a strong woman with Christian. Things had to change and I had to change not dramatically but I needed to be a stronger woman.

AN:/ The next chapter a lot will happen so be ready for that!


	6. Chapter 6

AN:/ I hope you like this chapter! It was fun to write! Also I'm still seeking a roleplay partner! Send me a PM if you want to roleplay!

Christian POV

So far it's been a real cluster fuck kind of day, and I knew that it was only going to get worse. With the publicity scandal the business was really starting to suffer because no one wanted be in the business with a "woman abuser" The thought of me abusing Anastasia made me sick, I knew that I had gone too far with the spanking, but I would never hurt her like everyone was saying. I wished that whoever was doing this to me would just come after me and leave Anastasia out of it. My head jolted up as the door opened to the office, and I sighed softly as I saw that it was just Taylor. "Did you get what I asked for?"

Taylor nodded his hand, and handed me a small device. "The footage goes back all the way through last week," he paused, and looked over at me. "The gallery manages want to thank you for your donation." She spoke, and headed out of the office as the phone began to ring.

"Grey!" I snapped into the phone, and mumbled a quick thank to Taylor. A donation to the art gallery and in return they gave me the footage, that way maybe I can figure out who the fuck decided to publish the video's right there.

"Christian?" Ana's voice flowed through the phone, and it seemed a little stunned at my harsh tone. "I was wondering you wanted to meet me for dinner?"

Well, I leaned back in my chair surprised that she was asking me to dinner. "I would, of course," I leaned back holding the device in my hand. "I'll pick you up at 7?" I questioned, and knew that there was no one in hell that I was going to let her meet me at the restaurant.

"Sounds good, Mr. Grey," I waited for a moment as I could hear the smile in her tone. "I'll see you tonight. Goodbye." The phone clicked off.

I hung up the phone, and put the small device into the computer. It was time to see who the hell was fucking with my life. I opened the file and began to go through the video, as there was plenty of video footage. I fast forwarded through some it, but I came to stop as soon as I recognized someone. "That fucking traitor bitch!" I screamed at the computer, and zoomed in. "I'm going to kill that bitch!" I hissed and jumped up from my chair. I didn't say one word to anyone in the office, and they were smart that they didn't talk to me. I phoned Taylor to tell them where I wanted to go.

Taylor didn't say one word expect to confirm the address that I wanted to go to. I held the device in my hand so tight that my knuckles began to turn white. Taylor pulled up to the location, and I jumped out of the car not waiting for anyone. I walked through the door, but I didn't see the person that I was looking for. I headed into the back dismissing the girl at the front trying to get my attention. I made into the back and my grey eyes narrowed cold slits. "You are such a fucking bitch!" I screamed, and had the pleasure of watching Elena jump and turn towards me.

Elena's eyes darted carefully towards mine. "Would you like to explain why you're screaming at me?" She leaned back in her chair, trying to appear calm. I knew her better, the last thing that she was calm. "I don't know why you're so pissed…" I didn't let her finish.

"Oh, you have no idea why I'm so pissed off at you," the sheer idea made me scoff. "What do you take me for, Elena?" I demanded, and watched her. There was no way she was going to be able to talk her way out this one. "I'm not a man that you should piss off."

"I'm not a woman you should piss off, Christian," she stood, and walked over to me. "You can explain yourself, or you can get the fuck out of my business." Her eyes meet mine, as she stood toe-for-toe with me. "What did I do?"

I didn't say much more, but sat down at her computer pulling in the small device that I had in my hand. I brought up the file and zoomed in to a woman that looked exactly like Elena. "You were supposed to be my friend, and you're releasing my sex tapes!?" I growled, and struggled to get my temper under control. The last thing that I wanted to do was hit Elena.

Elena opened her mouth to speak, but quickly closed her mouth. She leaned against the desk that was in her office. "You think that I'm the one behind all this?" She started to laugh, and she looked over at me. "What would I possibly have to gain?"

"Get rid of Anastasia. It's no secret that you don't like her." I paused the video, and turned my attention towards her. "I would suggest that the next words you think long and hard about, Elena."

Elena shrugged her shoulder, and looked over at video. "You're right; she's not my favorite person. I don't know her, Christian, but she's not one of us," she paused, and let the video play out a little more. "The video's are meant to hurt you somehow, Christian, I wouldn't do that to you." She paused the video a certain point. "That isn't me."

My mouth dropped open in utter shock that she would tell me that. "Excuse me?" I couldn't help but scoff. Was she actually going to try to deny that when I have her on video footage? "What the fuck are you talking about?" I demanded and turned my head towards the video camera.

"Look," she pointed to the screen, and at the girl. She pointed towards the girl's hair. "This is a wig," she pressed play, and zoomed the video in, where there was a clear two layers of hair. "Whoever is doing this knows about us, Christian. They're trying to blame me."

I couldn't help but now that she's zoomed in see that it was in fact a wig. "Maybe you wore a wig?" I looked over at her. I knew that Elena was capable of a lot of things, and I didn't know if she was capable of this. "Why the fuck should I believe you?" I crossed my arms over my chest. I was starting to realize that she probably wasn't the one who had done this, but I needed to know who did. "What if you're jealous of Anastasia?"

Elena looked over at me and started to laugh at me. "Please, get real." She scoffed, and turned her attention. "Whoever is doing this knows about us, which I'm assuming that's not very many people. So I would start that, but I'll see what I can find out."

I nodded my head, but took the device out of the computer closing the file. I held it close to me and smirked. "If you think that I'm going to just give this to you, you've lost it." I looked over at her, and headed for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for dinner with Anastasia."

Ana POV

I shouldn't be as nervous as I was for a dinner date with Christian. I had been to dinner with Christian several times, but I was going to try to take his mothers advice and be a strong woman. All my life I had always been the girl in the corner, but tonight I was going to try and change that. I grinned and got ready with a dress that I borrowed from Kate, and realized that I might want to get a few outfits for myself. I quickly put on a quick coat of lip gloss when I saw Kate standing in the corner. "Ana," Kate walked towards me. "Where are you going?" Kate was always asking question.

"I told you," I put down the lip gloss on the counter and looked at her. "I'm going to dinner with Christian. Please don't start, Kate. I know how you feel about, Christian, you've told me."

"Oh I've told you what an abusive unstable son of a bitch that he is?" Kate placed a hand on her hip. "I don't like him, Ana; he's clearly not good for you. I still don't see how Elliot and Christian are brothers. He's nothing like his brother. Thank god!" She scoffed, and turned to look at me. "Ana, please don't go."

"Kate?" I turned around, and knew that she meant well. I took a deep breath and decided that this was the moment that I was going to practice the strong woman inside me. "I know you care, but it's my life. I have lived it, and I want to go to dinner with Christian's. Thanks for dress." I spoke, leaving her stunned in the bathroom. As soon as I walked out of the house with Sawyer I couldn't help but feel good about myself. I loved Kate, but I don't want her control my life.

The ride to the restaurant was not a lot of talking, as I began to mentally think about what I was going to tell Christian I reminded myself that I had to be able to trust him, but he was such an intimating man. Sawyer pulled up to the restaurant, and parked the car. He let me out of the car and walked into the restaurant with me. It was no surprise that Christian was already at the table. I walked over and sat down in front of him. "Mr. Grey?" I spoke, catching his attention.

Christian grey eyes darted up to meet my own, and he smirked looking at me. "Ms. Steele, you look lovely." He reached over grabbing the wine bottle, and poured me a glass. "I'm glad that you invited me for dinner."

"I'm glad you came to the dinner." I reached over and sipped my wine. I was trying not to be so well me. Get it together Steele, I snapped at myself and looked over at him. "I wanted to talk about us?"

"I see," Christian spoke, and motioned for the waiter to take our order. The waiter came and took our order, and I just order myself a steak. "What about us?" He raised an eyebrow, curious.

"I like you, Christian; I want to be with you." I paused taking a deep breath in. Remember strong Steele, I quickly reminded myself, and turned towards him. "I don't want to be your Sub; I want to be your girlfriend. A girlfriend is very different from a sub."

Christian nodded his head, and took a long sip of his wine. "I've never had a girlfriend before you, Anastasia," he muttered, and glanced up at me. "Why are you telling me this?"

I took a deep breath, and realized that it was now or never. "I want to be your girlfriend, but I don't want you to punish me anymore. A relationship doesn't work on punishment. I don't like it, and I don't want you to do that anymore. You make me feel like a kid again… It scares me."

"I see," Christian looks down at the ground. "You must know that I don't mean to do that to you, Ana. It's just how I was taught." he muttered.

"I know, and I can't ask you change everything that you are. You can't ask me to change who I am either. I want you, you're my fifty shades." I try to manage a weak smile and look over at him. "I want to be your girlfriend, my equal. I can't be your sub that can be punished because you feel that I did something wrong." I turned and realized that he needed to hear this, as much as I needed to say it. "The time that I ran from you in the kitchen, Christian; it wasn't meant to discourage you, but I hoped that it would lead to sex." I blushed softly. It was true, a game that I had read about in a book.

Christian mouth dropped open, and his mouth set into a hard line. I couldn't read what he was thinking, and it drove me crazy. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "Fuck, Ana," he looked over at me. "You don't want me to punish you, ever? You don't want the playroom?" his voice was soft, unsure.

"The playroom is a part of you, and I couldn't ask you to give that up. I like the playroom, and what you can show me in there. What I don't like is the punishment, I don't want to walk around on eggshells worrying that I'm going to do something wrong to upset you."

"I didn't realize that I made you feel like that." Christian glanced up at the waiter that brought our food. We quickly thanked him, and Christian turned back towards me. "Ana, I can't just fix this overnight."

"I know," I reached over and gently placed a hand on his hand. "I don't want to change you, but I don't want to be scared of you punishing me anymore. Let's fall in love, and make a life. A life that can include kinky fucker without the punishment, that's what I want, Christian. A relationship shouldn't be based on a contract."

He sighed softly, and took a bite of his food and told me to eat. He was still Mr. Control freak. "I'll try," he admitted, and looked over at me. "I can't change everything about me, but I'll try not to scare you so much. I'm glad that you're finally talking with me and not in email."

I smiled softly, glad that he was willing to try with me. I sighed softly and realized that he was still control and my 50 shades, but we might be on our way to a real relationship, or what I wanted. "Your mother actually encouraged me to talk you. She's worried about us. She's worried about you."

Christian nearly started choking on his food. "My mother came to talk to you?" I had caught him by surprise. "What did you two talk about?" He asked, and raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised that my mother came to talk to you." He mumbled softly to himself.

"We talked about several things," Christian raised an eyebrow wanting more. "We talked about us, the video, and a few more things. We talked for a few hours. She's worried about because she can't figure why you would act like in the videos. You need to tell her, Christian; what Mrs. Robison did to you."

Christian sighed softly, putting down his fork. "Ana, I know that you don't like her but you have to trust me. She helped me in ways that I couldn't even begin to understand. That's not a conversation I want to have with my mother."

"She took advantage of you. She saw how messed up you were and preyed on it. She is the reason that you don't know how to have a healthy relationship with me." The words flew out of my mouth like word vomit. "Your mother thinks that what did to me is hurt fault in a way. You need to tell her the truth. It will be helpful to you in ways that you don't even think about. At least consider it?" I was practically begging.

Christian sighs, and continues to eat his dinner. "Fine, I'll think about it," his tone is warning that I shouldn't continue on with this subject. "Now, eat your dinner, Anastasia."

My inner goddess did a small dance knowing that I had won to big battles with Christian today. Christian and I finished our meal, and I finished my plate since I knew with Christian that it was best not to eat before that. He paid for the dinner, and we headed towards the door. Christian took my hand, and I looked up at him. "I don't want to go home." I whispered softly.

Christian raised an eyebrow at me. "Where do you want to go, Ms. Steele?"

"The playroom," my voice came out in a soft whisper. I waited to see what Christian would say. "I trust you. I want you. I need you, Christian."


	7. Chapter 7

Christian POV

The words echoed in my head, and I couldn't believe that she had just said that. The last time we were in the playroom, I had really hurt her. "Let's go," I spoke, and helped her in the car. Taylor had searched the playroom and found two wireless cameras, but nothing more. I knew that there was no way that they could get more videos. I turned on the music classical music floated through the car. My mind wandered towards the conversation that we had at dinner. I couldn't have been happier that she was talking to me, but I wished that she would let the Elena subject drop. My eyes darted over to Ana, and smirked slight at her at the ideas that I had with her in the playroom. "You're sure about this, Anastasia?" I didn't want to pressure her into anything.

"Yes, Christian," Ana's beautiful blue eyes mine, and there was a confidence that I had never seen them before. "I want this." She whispered softly, and looked towards the window.

We didn't say anything more but as the music floated through the car, and I finally pulled up and got out of the car. The paparazzi stood waiting for the shots and began to throw questions at us. I tried my best to shield Anastasia from the cameras as we made our way to into my home. "Come," I held out my hand, as we wandered into the playroom. I hadn't been back in here since I hurt her. "You said you trust me?" I raised an eyebrow, and she responded with a nod. "Strip down to your panties." I ordered.

Anastasia raised an eyebrow but thankfully did what she was told. Slowly, almost too slowly she slid the dress off her body revealing a lacy black bra and lacy panties. "Someone did some shopping," I whispered blowing into her ear, going behind her to braid her hair. I cleared my throat realizing she was still in her bra. She slowly unhooked her bra and let it slip on the floor.

"You're still dressed." Ana whispered as I finished braiding her hair. There was a hint of nervousness filled her voice. Normally I didn't let her talk in the playroom, but that was a sub rule.

I smirked stepping back in front of her, and looked at her body. I reached up unbuttoning my shirt, but could feel my cock already rock hard from just looking at her. I smirked and held up a new tie that I had gotten for my birthday from a client. "To the bed, Ms. Steele." I orders as my pants stayed on but bulged in one area.

Ana walked to the bed, but not before shaking her ass more than normal. She laid on the bed with eyebrow raised. "One day I hope that I can touch you." She whispered and a hint of sadness filled her voice.

"Baby steps," I gestured for her to raise her hands, and this time I ran the tie through the bedpost before wrapping it around her hands. I smirked once I finished the knot. "Now you trust me, correct?" I wanted to make sure that she was sure about this.

"With my life, Mr. Grey. I want you in ways that I can't even explain."

The words drove me crazy and I reached down gently kissing and sucking on her neck. I smirked and made my way down to her breast. I took one into my mouth sucking on her nipple. My hand reached up and began to tug on the other one.

Ana moaned, and arched her back slightly offering me more of her breast. I switched to the other one giving it the same attention that I had the other one. I finished and leaned over biting the edge of her boob until a marking of a hickey appeared. "Mine!" I growled.

"Yours!" She moaned softly as I kissed down her stomach. "Always yours."

Before I did anything else I reached down unbuttoning my pants and pushed them off. I was left in dark grey boxers. I leaned down and slowly pushed down her panties. I leaned down running my tongue across her clit, which caused her to moan loud. "You're always read for me, Anastasia." It made it so much sexier knowing she was so attracted to me. I slipped two fingers in her and began to slip them in and out. I felt her hips buckle towards me wanting more so increased my speed. I groaned and felt her walls begin to contract around me.

"Christian!" She moaned my name, and I watched her eyes as she rode out her orgasm. I ran my thump across her clit which caused her to moan again.

I thought about using toys, but the way that my cock was throbbing meant that it required my attention right now. I reached over to the drawer and pulled out a condom. I ripped the condom open and pushed down my boxers and pulled the condom up. In one swift move I entered her, and groaned at how tight she was.

Ana leaned her head back, and arched her back offering me more. I began to thrust as I balanced myself on the headboard. With every thrust I heard Anastasia moan louder. I groaned not sure how much longer I could keep this going. "Come for me, Anastasia." I growled, and if on cue her walls contracted around my member.

"Oh god!" She screamed and rode out her orgasm. As she came so did I and groaned as I fell a little bit onto her. I sat up and pulled off the used condom and tossed in the trash. I leaned up and untied the tie letting Ana free.

I struggled to catch my breath as I laid on the soft bed next to her. "Fuck," I breathed out, and looked over at her. I smirked. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Ana blushed and laid on the bed and looked over at me. "You're fucking handsome." She leaned herself on her elbow. "It's nice." She looked over at me. "Tell me about your day?" She asked.

"About my day?" The idea of laying here in my playroom, and looking at this woman who I just fucked and she wants to know about my day? It made start to laugh a little. I rolled over to face her, and ran a hand through her hair. "Why?" I asked, I was just used to fucking women not doing the pillow talk.

"Because I care," she said softly, and grinned at me. "Baby relationship steps right? Pillow talk is a baby step, Christian."

I sighed softly and realized that she was right. "Work was a fucking shit storm, I can handle it, of course." I wiggled my eyebrow, which made her giggle. It made me smile at her. "I love that sound. I wish I could do that more." I spoke and gently kissed her and continued on with my story. "I spent some of my day looking at the art gallery security footage, and I had thought that I found something."

"What was that?" Ana asked, and played with the soft sheets.

"I thought that Elena had been the one that was there, but when I went to see her..." I didn't get to finish my sentence.

"You went to see Elena?!" The words came out in a harsh tone. "Was she the one that sent those videos?" She was sitting up on the bed now, arms crossed across her chest.

"No she wasn't!" I snapped out, not sure why she was so mad at me. "I went to clear this up before dinner so I could enjoy your my dinner with you, Ana."

"I see," she growls and stood up gathering her clothes. "So you just go running off to Elena and then come back to fuck me?" She shook her head, and pulled up her panties. "You know how I feel about her." She pulled the braid out and threw the hair tie on the floor. "I feel so stupid."

I watched as Ana prepared to leave and jumped up onto my feet. "It wasn't like that!" I growled, but that didn't seem to phase her as she continued getting dressed heading for the door. I reached out and grabbed her arm. "Stop!" My tone came out much harsher than I planned, but I couldn't let her leave again. "Just listen to me for a moment." I hissed. Fuck, fuck, fuck! "Elena's my friend who I don't love! I love you, Ana. I'm in love with Anastasia Rose Steele!" I ran a hand down her face.

The angry fades from her face, but is replaced by hurt. She gently touched my arm as I let go of her arm. "I love you too, Christian Grey." She sighed and sat down on the bed. "I don't like that you still talk to her. What if I had said that I had spent my time before dinner with Jose?"

"That's different," I began, as my tone was much softer than before. "Jose tried to take advantage of you while you were drunk." I crossed my arms and sat down next to her.

"It's not different." She whispered, looking down at the floor. "She took advantage of a teen boy. What if I had the same past as you, and someone did that to me?" She asked, and the thought made a chill run down my back. "It wouldn't be okay. She may have helped you in your eyes, but she hurt you." She kicked at the floor. "I'm sorry, but I don't like her. I won't, and I wish that you would tell your family about her."

I pulled her close to me, and smiled gently. It was the best that I could offer her. "Stay," it wasn't a question, but I knew at this rate I had no right to demand that of her. "Baby steps, I'll think about it, okay?" It was the best that I could offer her. I sighed softly, and realized that I was going to have to learn how to compromise, and it was going be a long fucking time for me to do that. I ran a hand through her hair. "Let's sleep, baby, you look exhausted."

She nodded her head and headed towards the door with me. Her eyes widened as she realized that I had no plans to put back on my clothes. I smirked as it seemed to embarrass her, as if the staff would know that we just had mind blowing sex. I lead her to the bedroom, and walked over to the draw offering her one my shirts to sleep in.

"Thank you." She took the shirt and changed into it. She walked over to the bed. "I guess you're breaking all the rules now?" She spoke mocking.

"I am, but I'm Christian grey I make the fucking rules." I pulled her into the bed with me. "Go to be, Anastasia." I ordered and closed my eyes. Knowing that the dreams shouldn't come if I slept with her.

"Yes, sir!" She replied just as mocking and even managed to give me a little salute.

Anastasia POV

It had been an emotional exhausting couple of days. I don't even remember falling asleep, but I slept well and it felt peaceful. I awoke in the morning with Christian still holding onto me. I opened my eyes and blinked at the alarm clock, and my heart began to best faster 10:15 A.M. "Oh no!" I muttered jumping out of bed waking Christian. "Late," I mumbled to myself and pulled on my clothes. "God, I'm so late."

"You know if worked for me, I wouldn't mind you being late." Christian spoke from the bed, and raised an eyebrow. "Dating the boss could be a pretty good perk." He yawned and looked at the clock. "Come back to bed, and we'll both be irresponsible people."

I sighed softly as I ran a hand through my hair trying to brush it with my fingers. "Some of us have to work for living, Christian!" I called and walked into his bathroom. I quickly grabbed his toothbrush and brushed my teeth. I ran some water over my face and walked back into the bedroom. "I would love to stay in bed with you, but I don't want to get fired."

He sighed softly once he realized that he wasn't going to be able to convince me of anything. He rose from his bed, and tossed on a pair of blue jeans and black t-shirt that managed to highlight his muscles. "Come on, working girl, I'll drive you to work." He teased, and I was slightly at how good he looked, and I was clear that I had overslept.

On the way to work Christian and talked about what I'm doing at work, and how much playing Hooke would. Thought I did have to explain to Christian that I valued my paycheck since I didn't want him to pay for everything. As we pulled up to my work, and I jumped out of the car I gave him a quick kiss. "By the way I used your toothbrush this morning." I laughed as the surprise flashed across his face.

I jumped out the car and headed into work. I couldn't believe that I had not even been there a month and I was already showing up to work an hour late. I sat down at my desk and started to work right away, my eyes meet any angry Jake Hyde, but he didn't say much. After a few hours of working I leaned back and stuffed my hands into my pocket only to find that Christian had managed to somehow slip in a blackberry into my pants pocket. I rolled my eyes, and flipped through the blackberry to find that Christian had already set it to my email.

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: You and your gifts

To: Christian Grey

You gave me a blackberry? We've talked about this, my other phone works just fine. We'll talk about this later.

P.S I rolled my eyes at the gift.

I pressed the send button, and continued to work but smiled to myself as I felt the phone buzz knowing that it was Christian.

From: Christian Grey

Subject: I love gifts

To: Anastasia Steele

I like to make sure that you're showered with gifts. Baby steps remember, Ms. Steele? Your baby step should be to learn how to accept a gift. You know what your rolling eyes do to me, Ms. Steele? Careful... ;)

Christian Grey

CEO of Grey Enterprises

From: Anastasia Steele

Subject: Baby steps?

To: Christian Grey

I am thankful for the phone, but still it's an expensive gift. Can't we start with a pencil? I'm always careful, especially as I'm at work, and you're ditching. How irresponsible...

From: Christian Grey

Subject: Irresponsible?

To: Anastasia Steele

Now, if we're on the subject of irresponsible, you're the one emailing me at work. Finish you're work, and then we'll find something more suitable to do with that smart mouth of yours. Later babes.

Christian Grey

CEO of Grey enterprises and your boyfriend

I read the email and smiled. I continued to work for several more hours until almost the end of the day. "Ana?" Jack's harsh voice called from the office, and I glanced around as everyone was preparing to leave. "We need to have a word now!" He snapped out, and waited impatiently for me.

"I'll be right there!" I called back, and stuffed the phone into my pocket. My hands shook as I walked into his office, and didn't know what he wanted to talk about. I had been a little nervous. I shut the door behind myself, and prepared for the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:/ Thank you for all the review, follows and favorites. Also I'm sorry this is a short chapter!

Ana POV

I carefully walked into Jack Hyde's office, and stood in the doorway waiting for him to talk. I didn't want to be alone with him in the office, and glanced over my shoulder to see Sawyer standing in the other room. "Ana," his voice was rough and clearly pissed off. "Shut the door please? We have a lot to talk about."

I shut the door behind myself, and leaned against the door. "What do we need to talk about?" My voice shook, as I heard the angry in his. I knew that he was probably upset because I had turned him down, but I didn't like him that way at this point I wasn't sure that I was even going to like him as a friend. "Is this about being late?"

"Among other things," Jack snapped, and spun in his chair to face me. His eyes were glaring with anger. "You were late this morning, Ana. You haven't even been here a month, and you've been late missed days. I know that you have a lot going on in your life, but it begs that question; do you really want this job? There are plenty of others who would jump over backwards for this job."

My eyes widened as he talked. Was he about to fire me? "I know that I haven't been giving a 110% but you must understand that I take my job very seriously," I paused, and found myself biting my lip. "It's just that someone has been making my life, and Christian life hell."

"Oh yes, I know." He stood from his chair, and narrowed his eyes as he walked towards me. "Maybe that's why you haven't been giving all your time here. You're too busy with that son of a bitch you call a boyfriend." He walked over to me, and stood close to me. "Do you like to be abused Ana is that why you stay with him?" His voice hissed out, and put his hands on either side of me.

My breath heightened as he was practically pinning me to the door. I could only watch him, and wasn't sure what else was going to happen. "I love Christian, Jack, it will always be Christian." I leaned up and pushed on his chest trying to get him off me. "I know that you're mad because I'm sorry, I love him. My relationship with Christian Grey will just be my business."

"And the worlds," he hissed into my ear, and a slow sly smirk spread across his face. "The videos were hot, Ana, but I'm sure that you are much hotter in real life." He let go of me, but kept one hand on the door holding it close. "You know, Ana," he paused, and reached into his jeans pocket. "I like you, I really like you, and I'm sorry that I'm going to have to do this to you."

Before I knew it he pulled out a cloth out his pocket, and pressed it to my mouth. I began to scream for help, but suddenly I found myself becoming very dizzy, and then everything went black.

Christian POV

I glanced at my blackberry, and frowned seeing that there was no new emails for Anastasia. I figured that by now she must be finishing up work, or going home. I couldn't help but worry because that girl always managed to get herself in trouble. At least I knew that Sawyer was with her, and he would take care of her. No one could take care of her like I could. I glanced as I worked in my home office figuring that I might as well try to get some work done. I glanced up seeing Taylor knocking at the door. "Come in!" I called, as he waited for my signal.

Taylor came into the office with a small tablet in his hand. "On the small cameras that we found scattered over the house I managed to get a few fingerprints. I'm running through a couple of databases," he places the tablet on my desk. "I would stay and wait for it to finish, but my daughter has an event…" He trailed of raising an eyebrow.

"You go," I encouraged, and knew how much that Taylor tried to be involved in his daughter's life. I looked down, and knew that the program couldn't be that hard to figure out. "This will be fine here, Taylor. I'll watch it, and I'll be fine here."

"Thank you, Sir." Taylor flashed me a smile before heading towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow morning, sir."

I nod my head and turn back to my work. I sighed softly as some of the people that I seemed to hire didn't want to do their job nor at least does it well. I knew that tomorrow morning when I got to work that someone was going to get their ass ripped for doing such a poor job. My gaze flickered towards the tablet as it made a beeping noise. I picked the tablet, as it told me it was ready for the result. I pressed a few buttons to see the results, and frowned seeing the results. Why in the world did that name seem so familiar? "Fuck!" I snapped out, once I realized who the hell it was. "Motherfucker, that stupid motherfucking son of a bitch," I yelled pulling out my cell phone. It was Ana's boos. I went to dial a number, but sighed softly as it began to ring seeing it was Ana. "Ana, thank fucking god."

It wasn't Ana's voice that echoed through the phone. "Sorry, Ana can't come to the phone right now." The voice paused and chuckled. "Oh, Mr. Grey, this is going to be a good evening, well not for you."

"Who the fucks are you?" I growled into the phone, and felt a pit in my stomach as I began to wonder where Ana was. "I want to talk to Ana now you son of a fucking bitch!"

"Now, Christian that's no one way to get what you want. You didn't even say please." The voice was mocking me. "Now, this how this is going to happen. You are going to get to make a choice, and it will be the most important choice you will ever make. I have both Ana and your little sister Mia. You can save one, but not the other. They are spread apart that you'll have just enough time to save one, and don't even think about calling for help. We've been motioning your cell phone. Call for help and I'll shoot them both in the head. So is it going to family or the one that you love? The clock is ticking, Mr. Grey. I'll text you the address for both, and we'll see who you pick. Either way it'll be a show. Good bye, Christian." The phone clicked off.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:/ Hope you enjoy this chapter! I am seeking a beta reader! I'm still bit new so I'm not sure how this works! I've gone through and proof-read this a bit! So if you know a willing beta please send them my way!

Ana POV

A soft groan escaped my lips, as I felt my head throb. It felt as if I had drank too much. Slowly I opened my blue eyes, gazing around the room. Where the hell am I? I didn't even know that. It was cold or at least the floor that I was sitting on is cold, and it was dark. "Hello?" I croaked out, and tried to stand up but I couldn't. That's when I realized that my hands and legs were tied. "Help!" I began to scream, struggling to push back the tears swimming to my eyes. "Help please?!" I looked around to see no one coming for me; actually I didn't see anyone at all. "Anyone?! Help me!" I struggled in the ropes but that didn't help much since they were tied incredible tight.

My head turned towards a creaking sound, which turned out to be a door. Standing over me was Jack Hyde, and his mouth was pressed into a hard line. "Why don't you shut up?" He hissed, and bent down to eye level. "No one can hear you. Well, maybe Christian if he decides to save you from all of this." A slow sly smirk spread across his face, and he reached down making me look at you. "I can't wait for his decision."

I tried to turn away from him, I didn't want to look at him anymore. The decision? What the hell was he talking about. "You're the one releasing the videos?" Venom filled my tone as I slowly figured it out. Why he want to hurt Christian? I bit down on my lip until I tasted blood in my mouth. "What decision?" I demanded, trying to put on a brave front. "Christian will save me and kill you!"

Jack stood on his feet, and began to chuckle to himself. "Oh, that's right," he walked around me. "I haven't told you yet. First off, I did play my part in the videos but it's a team effort Ana. That's a story for anther day." He waved his hands in the air. "You're not the only one that we took; we also decided to take Mia Grey." He smirked, and turned towards me. "Christian has a choice to make, Ana baby. He can save you or his sister. Either way one of you dies today!"

The words echoed in my head, and broke my heart into tiny pieces. How in the hell was Christian supposed to choose between Mia and I? "You evil son of a bitch!" That's all I could really manage. I struggled to keep the tears back. "You don't know Christian he'll find a way to save us both!" I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince him or me. "Why?" I needed to know why he hated us so bad. "Why?" It came out in a soft sob.

"Why?" Jack repeated the question back to me, and grinned happily. "Because Christian Grey has everything, and deserves nothing." It seemed to annoy him. "Everything is handed to that spoiled fucker. He's not so innocent, and seems to be into some kinky shit! Tell me, why do you like that?"

My eyes widened and I tried to move myself closer to that wall. "Don't worry, Ana," his voice was soft. "I'm not going to rape you. I'm not allowed." He murmured. "I guess that Elena can be thanked for making Christian a sick fuck! Now that's one hot chick, I would want her." He sighed softly, and ran a hand through his hair. "Though Christian doesn't seem to like her as much as you."

"Please?" My voice came out in a soft whisper. "Please just let me go? You're a good guy, Jack. Show me that you can be the guy I want you to." It was lies all of it, but I knew that he needed nice. Maybe if I could get him to try to be nice he wouldn't do this. I could taste some blood as I noticed that I was biting my lip again.

Jack signed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "I can't do that," he began to pace around the room. "Christian has to make a decision. You know if he picks you, Mia will die. I wonder if he'll blame you for her death?" The smirk rested on his face again. "If he picks Mia he'll lose out on his one chance at real love. Whoever he doesn't pick they'll be shot in the head. I'm dying for a decision."

The hot salty tears flowed down my face, as I stared at Jack in horror. No matter which Christian choses he would lose. The pain of losing either of us would be enough for him to blame himself. I sobbed softly to myself as Jack's phone rang and he walked out of the room. All I wanted to do was go home, and be safe with Christian. That thought only made me sob harder because that meant that Mia was going to die. I didn't want to be the to reason that she was dead! Hell, I wasn't even sure if I could live with myself after that! I hated Jack! I really hated him. I gasped as the door open and Jack walked into the room.

"Relax, Ana," Jack held up a hand, grinning like a small school girl. "I'm not going to kill you, yet. I just figured that I would let you know that the only reason I hired you was your connection to Christian Grey." He bent down to my eye level. "I don't mean to kick when you're down, but I don't want to keep secrets, just incase you die later today." He ruffled my hair, and walked off. "Bye, Anastasia."

I didn't really make it on my own? That's what hurt the most, well not the most but it sucked. All I wanted to do was be successful without Christian. I knew it wasn't his fault. I struggled to keep it together, as I sat on the cold floor. Was I going to die here?

Christian POV

The fear rose in my throat just thinking about Anastasia and Mia. How the fuck could I have let this happen? I didn't know why the hell Jack Hyde was so vengeful against me, and why the hell he would do this? All that I knew about him was that he was Anastasia boss, but I don't even think that I had meet the man. My foot stomped on the gas metal thinking about what the hell was going on in there? I knew that I was going to fucking kill them. All of them. I pressed my eyes shut trying to ignore the thoughts that filled my brain. I couldn't help but wonder

I pulled up to an old abandoned building and jumped out of the car. I hoped that I was making the right decision, but I knew that there was other actions in place. I had to do this; I had to save her. I ran into the building and was surprised at what I saw. The building was cold, and there seemed to not be anyone here. I felt the gun in the back of my jeans, and pressed my lips together. I walked around the building, and paused as I laid on eyes on him; Jack Hyde.

A slow sly smirk spread across Jack's face as he walked over towards me. "Mr. Grey, it's lovely to see you," he greeted, but kept a safe distance between us. "I can honestly say that I'm surprised you picked Anastasia. You can say goodbye to your sister. I would have a closed casket funeral. It will be pretty bloody."

Now it was my turn to smirk at this son of a bitch. "Now, what makes you think that I would leave my sister unprotected?" I stuffed my hands in my pocket, and pull out a prepaid cell phone. "You said you were watching my cell phone, you didn't say anything about my staff's cell phone. My security are there rescuing Mia as we speak. Now give me Anastasia, and I might let you live."

Jack snapped his fingers and another door opened. Two men brought out Anastasia who's hands were tied together and her feet. "She's alive for now, but I wouldn't do anything stupid, Mr. Grey." He walked over to Ana, pulling a knife from his pocket. He bent down and cut the ropes off her feet. "Now, don't you want to know why? Ana did, but you seem to not be interested."

"Should I be interested, Jack?" I replied, and leaned back on my heels. I was struggling to keep my cool. The fact that they had even touched Anastasia made my blood fucking boil. I was interested, but I knew that I had to make sure that Ana got out of this alright. A pang of guilt washed through my as I realized that her been taken was all my fault. "You want revenge correct?"

"You were adopted at young age weren't you?" Jack asked me, but stayed close to Anastasia. "That's no secret, but the Grey's weren't the first foster family were they?"

I pressed my lips together trying to figure out where the hell this guy was going? What did he think; he was my brother or something? "If I recall so yes." I took a step towards them. I was hoping that I get to Ana by keeping this guy talking to me. "Why?"

"Why?" That made Jack laugh, as I took another step closer to them. "You greedy son of a bitch! You don't remember do you?" His voice snapped, and headed towards me. "You had everything with the Grey's, but I didn't. You and I were foster children together, right before the Grey's adopted you!" He snarled, and clenched his fists. "You had everything, but left me with nothing."

I stared at this man for a long moment, and suddenly I understood. When my parents adopted him they didn't chose him. He was blaming me because I got the life that he could never hope to have. "So this is revenge because I have what you don't?" I raised an eyebrow, but kept talking. "That's a hell of a motive." I took another step to Anastasia.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to get it!" He walked over with his knife to Ana, and cut the ropes off of her hand. He pushed her over to me. "Now, you know. I'm going to take everything from you."

I caught Ana in my arms and pulled her closer to me. She began to sob in my arms. "It's okay, baby," I struggled to keep her calm. I was struggling to keep calm. "How?" I growled, I couldn't help but glare. "You're not smart enough to get away with this."

"Every plan works better with partner, Christian," Jack began to chuckle and walked over to a door. "You'll never guess this one." Slowly the door opened.


	10. Chapter 10

Christian POV

Slowly the door opened, and a small figure walked out of it. She walked into the light and I felt my hands turn into fists as I stared at this woman. It was not what I expected to see. I pulled Anastasia close to me, and glanced down at my cell phone. It was a message from Taylor. I sighed a relief as I knew that Mia must be safe. "What the fuck is this?" I practically yell across the room, scaring Anastasia. "Really?" I look at the girl that I used to call my sub. Leila had been my sub awhile back, but she had wanted more just like Ana had. "Leila, what is this about?" My tone was harsh.

Leila shuffled her feet back and fourth seeing how furious I was. She walked over until she stood next to Jack Hyde. "Jack came to me," she paused, and her eyes darted towards the floor. Did she think that I was going punish her? "I would have given you everything, sir. Yet you choose this girl!" She hissed pointing at Ana. She turned and took a step towards me. "Jack is right! You have everything and value nothing!"

I pulled Ana close to me, and shook my head. All I wanted was to take Ana home. "I have everything, Leila," I paused to make sure that she was listening to me. "You know why? Because I have Anastasia Rose Steele by my side." I leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly the door flew open, and a loud flash managed to blind me. "Get down!" Men yelled, as they came into the building wielding their gun. "Get down!" They yelled at Jack and Lelia who were heading towards the other door. They threw Jack and Leila on the floor, and began to handcuff them.

The rest seemed to go by in a blur. Jack and Lelia were arrested and taken off in jail. They checked Anastasia for cuts, and anything else. Mostly she was just in shock about what had happened. I didn't know what to say because no matter which way I looked at this it was my fucking fault. I stood off of the edge of the ambulance to see Taylor and Mia pushing through the officers.

Mia had a black eye, and her face was red and puffy. "Christian!" She ran right into my arms, and sobbed softly. She looked up at me and her bottom lip trembled trying to keep it together. She looked over at Ana and let go of me and hugged her. She hugged her softly crying.

Ana held Mia for a long time and it didn't take long before Ana was also crying. They both sobbed in each other arms, and I cursed myself. "It's okay," I reached over, and ran a hand through each other their hair. "It's over. It's all over."

I sighed softly and glanced over my shoulder to see my mother and father, and Ana's father ray running over to us. "Baby!" Ray yelled, and embraced his daughter into a hug. After a moment he turned and saw me. "You!" He growled, managing to scare everyone. "I told you to stay away from my daughter!" He jumped onto his feet. "This is all your fault!" He screamed at me, and for once I agreed with him.

"Dad!" Ana yelled, and stood in between us. "Stop! Just stop!" She held up a hand, and took a step closer to me. "If it had not been for Christian; Mia and I would have died!" Tears streamed down her face now. "He saved my life!" Her voice shook as she struggled to keep it together. "Please don't be mad at him." It came out in a whisper.

Ray sighed softly, and looked at Ana then at me. He then looked around at everyone. His eyes darted towards the ground then back up towards me. "Thank you, Christian," he held out his hand for me to shake.

I reached over and shook his hand, but just simply mumbled a small thank you. I didn't save her, the only reason that Jack and Leila had targeted her was because of me. As people began to hug, kiss, and cry I could only lean against the ambulance watching Anastasia. I probably looked creepy as hell, but I didn't care. I was in love with this woman, but I was hurting her again and again.

My thoughts were stopped by mother who placed a hand on my shoulder, and was trying to dry her tears. "Thank you for saving them both." She reached up, and gently kissed my cheek. She let go, and knew that I still had a lot of issues with touching. "I don't know what I would have done if I lost Mia."

"Neither would I," I admitted softly, and looked at them. Mia is not my sister by blood, but being blood doesn't mean being family. I knew that from my own family, and as I watched Ana and Ray. She treated him like her dad even though he wasn't. It was wonderful to see.

Anastasia POV

It felt like ever before we were allowed to go home, and I didn't want to be alone. As I walked with Ray and Christian I looked over at Christian. "Please," I looked at him, and didn't have the energy to cry anymore. "Don't leave me." It came out in a whisper. I didn't think that I could sleep knowing that Christian wasn't with me.

Christian glanced over at me, and how eyes were filled with sadness and guilt. He was blaming himself for this whole mess. "Ms. Steele you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." He managed a weak smile.

I said my goodbyes to Ray for the moment and told him that I would meet him at home, but had to talk to Christian. He understood, but he was so clearly worried about losing me. I gave him a soft kiss on the cheek and walked over to Christian SUV. Once we were in the SUV alone I turned towards him, and sighed softly to myself. "This isn't your fault, Christian."

He started the car, and didn't look over at me. Not saying a word for a long moment before he finally spoke up. "Yes it is," it came out in a whisper, but his voice was hard and rigid. "They wanted to punish me by taking Mia and you away from me." His voice was dangerously cool. "Anastasia I'm always putting you in danger." He closed his eyes for a moment. "I care about your safety so much..." I didn't let him finish, as I knew what he was going to say.

"After all of this you'd really consider walking away from me?" I was practically yelling at him. I crossed my over my chest. "Who the hell do you think that you are? My safety?! That's fucking bull, Christian!" I rolled my eyes at him, and didn't care. I had already been through even tonight I didn't need this.

Christian sighed and darted his eyes between me and road. He looked at me and frowned slightly. "Anastasia, you mean so much to be but I can't be the reason you died." He gripped the steering wheels until his knuckles turned white. "I love you, but I'm always hurting you. We aren't meant to have a Nicholas Sparks love story, Ana. I want to give you that, but I'm not that man."

"I don't want that, Christian. If would read a Nicholas sparks book for that, but I don't." I reached over and gently placed a hand on his hand. "I want you. I want our love story? You know why?" I didn't wait for an answer. "It will be an epic story! We can to tell our children about how all odds were against us, and we came out stronger!" I snapped, a saw a hint of happiness glimmer in his eyes. "Ana and Christian! Always and forever!"

Christian leaned over and kissed my hand. Suddenly he pulled the car off into the side of the road, and I looked over at him. "What are you doing?" I demanded, and saw that he was smiling.

"I am going to make love to you, Ms. Steele," he climbed over his seat onto mine. He smiled, and ran a hand through my hair. "Right here right now." He reached over pulling a condom out of glovebox.

"Can I touch you?" I whispered softly, and wondered if we were ever going to get past this hard limit. I felt his pants drop down to his ankles and he began on mine.

"My hair," he whispered, and his voice became very firm. "Not my chest yet." It was clear that he wasn't read for that yet. He reached down pulling down my panties, and spreading my legs as he put the condom on.

I couldn't believe that we were about to actually do it in his car. I gasped as he plunged into me. "Ah!" I gasped, as I couldn't believe how how this. I reached up and ran a hand through his hair careful not to push any limits right now. One day I hoped that we would get there. He thrusted a few more times, but it wasn't his normal speed, but softer. I moaned his name softly, and felt myself about to come. "Oh Christian!" I moaned, as I came.

Christian came as the same time I did and fell onto me. "Oh Ms. Steele," he leaned down, and ran a hand through my hair. "What are you doing to me?"

Jack Hyde POV

The cell was cold, and the other inmates weren't the most welcoming people in the world. It wasn't the worst thing that I had ever been involved in, and had been through much worse. This was just a misstep in the plan, and I can thank Christian fucking Grey for this. Him and his stupid slut of a girlfriend. I knew that Leila was in there telling them everything, and blaming me for this. I knew bringing that girl on was a fucking mistake, but she did get the cameras into the house. The videos had been fucking hot, but we had give them to the public; especially since Christian was such a private man.

"Hyde?" One of the guards called. He pulled out a set of keys, and opened the cell door. "You've made bail."

I tried to fight the smirk that was quickly forming on my face as I strolled out of the cell. I began to wonder who in the hell would post my bail, and grinned as I realized who did it. It was the one person who hated Christian more than I did. I changed into my clothes, and walked out into the front. "I knew it was you." I flashed a sly smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**An:: first off so sorry for the long time to update. I've gone back to college but have adjusted to my work. I hope for more updates. By the way I hit a 100 followers for this story! Yay me! Okay enjoy the chapter. **

Christian POV

The night had been so incredible long, and oddly enough I didn't have one nightmare. I felt so bad because I don't think that Ana got much sleep. Once I had thought that she was sleeping peacefully she would start to scream and cry so hard. The worst part was that I didn't fucking know how to make her feel better. I wasn't good at the kind of stuff; I've never been the type to comfort anyone. I stood staring out her bedroom window, as she finally laid asleep. I sighed softly, and knew that this was all my fault.

"What are you doing?" Ana's still half asleep asked me. I spun around to her still covered by the blankets. "Why don't you come back to bed?" She asked softly, her eyes showed the lack of sleep.

I walked back over to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "Baby," I whispered and pulled her face to mine. "You're exhausted. You need to get some more sleep." My tone was stern, but light as I didn't want to scare her. "Go back to sleep." I encouraged.

Ana sighed and slightly rolled her eyes. A soft growl escaped my mouth as she knew that I hated when she did that. "Will you join me, Mr. Grey?" A slow smirk spread across her face.

"To sleep. That's all," I told her as I got into the bed with her. I leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Even though I want to fuck you so bad right now; I won't. You need sleep."

"Yes, sit," she replied mocking. She laid down on her pillow and sighed. "It's over, Christian," she spoke softly, closing her eyes. "Hyde and Lelia are behind bars right now."

"I know. Sleep baby," I whispered, and had not realized just how tired I was. I closed my eyes, and before I even knew anything I had fallen asleep.

I woke to the sound of my vibrating blackberry. I slowly tired to get out of bed without waking Anastasia. "Grey," I answered into the phone as I stepped into the hallway to find my brother and Kate in the living room. Elliot attempted to make some attempt to talk, but I held up a hand as I made my way into an room that seemed empty.

"Sir," Taylor voice floated through the phone. "I just wanted to call with some news. And to make sure you and Ms. Steele were fine," he quickly added. "I didn't hear from you yet."

"We're fine, Taylor," I quickly responded, but knew that I needed to talk to Sawyer and Taylor. I had left Sawyer in charge of Ana's safety and he didn't do that. "What do you need to tell me?"

"There's no easy way to tell you this sir," he was nervous. "Jack Hyde made bail." The words came out in a nervous strutted.

"Fuck!" I yelled into the phone, and had to resist the urge to kick something. "Fucking A!" I hissed out, and took a deep breath. "Who?" I wanted to know who the hell would have that kind of money. I didn't know that Jack had any friends with that amount of money.

"We don't know yet. We're working on it." Taylor informed me, and quickly cleared his throat. "I promise that I have a team on the way for you and Ana. I also sent men with your mother and sister."

"Thank you, Taylor. Keep working!" I ordered, and hit the end button on the phone call. I walked back out into the living room to see Elliot and Kate.

Kate jumped onto her feet, and narrowed her eyes at me. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. "You're the whole reason that Anastasia was taken. Ever since you've been with her you've done nothing but hurt her."

"Babe," Elliot scowled, and stood on his feet placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go easy on him."

Kate turned to face Elliot and scoffed. "Why?" She demanded. "Ana's my best friend, and he's done nothing but hurt her!"

"That isn't true!" Ana stood on the edge of the room. Her hair was still messy from sleep, and she still looked exhausted. "Kate, I know you care but..." She trailed off.

"But what, Ana?" Kate crossed her arms across her chest. "This guy beat you. He got you kidnapped. He's not what you deserve." She turned to face Elliot, and gave him a 'I'm sorry' look.

"You just don't understand why I love this man, Kate." Ana shook her head. "There is no way that you would even begin to understand."

"Enlighten me then, Ana."

I couldn't help but start to chuckle as Kate told her that. I looked over at Ana to see her laughing as well. Confusion washed over Kate and Elliot's face as we started to laugh harder. I slowly walked over to Ana. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up, and you weren't there." She replied, and looked over at Kate. "I know you care, but this is my life. I love him." She spoke softly, and reached over gently taking my hand.

"I love her too." I reached down and lightly kissed her. I pulled her close to me and simply held her. I had come so close to losing her last night and Mia. I kissed the top of her head.

Elliot cleared his throat making me turn to face him. "Mom called," he held Kate around her wait. "She wants to have dinner tonight with everyone. She's worried." He sighed softly.

"Alright," I turned back towards Ana. "You up to going to dinner with my parents?" I didn't want to put too on Ana but I knew that I had to go dinner. My mother worried much more than she should.

"Of course," Ana took my hand and looked over at Kate and Elliot. A soft yawn escaped her mouth. "Tonight right?"

"Yes, but let's get you back to bed Ms. Steele." I ushered her back the bedroom, and could still feel Kate's glare on me.

Ana POV

Christian and I had spent most of the rest of the day sleeping but I still couldn't get the images out of my head. Hyde was the last person that I would have expected and the motive. It was no secret that Christian was adopted but Jack had been too. I was just glad that had gotten caught, but Christian seemed to avoid the subject and kept pushing me to sleep.

I yawned as I dressed for dinner and sighed softly. The nice t-shirt that I had chosen looked nice and sparkled, and I had chosen a cute mid heigh black skirt. I walked over to see Christian as we had to stop by his apartment so he could get dressed. I had urged that he go but he didn't want to leave me alone. "So?" I questioned, as his grey eyes just stared at me.

"Fucking beautiful, Ana," Christian stood off the bed, pulling me into a kiss. He broke the kiss and groaned. "The things that I want to do to." He murmured.

"It will have to wait. You have to get dressed and we have to go see your parents." I tried to hide my grin as Christian face turns stunned. His mouth presses into a hard line and I wonder if I have angered him.

Christian shakes his head and pins me against the wall. "I remember the last time you went to my parents you went without your panties." He reached down under my skirt and found my panties. He frowns. "Not interested in revisiting old memories?"

"Nope," I mocked and kissed him pushing away from him. I smirked and knew that I needed the confidence in dealing with Christian. "Come on, your mom will wonder why we're late."

Christian and I went to his apartment, and he changed into a nice shirt and pants. I couldn't help but sigh at how easy it is for Christian to look stunning. Christian and I tired to keep the conversation normal but it was hard because everything that happened was still there.

After a few moments we pulled into Christian parents house. I couldn't help but be nervous as this was Christian parents. He opened the door for me, and smiled as we walked to the door. The door opened and we walked in to see Elliot and Kate already there.

"Christian! Ana!" Christian mother Grace exclaimed walking over to hug us. "I'm glad you could come to dinner."

"We wouldn't miss it," Christian replied, and walked over to Mia. He pulled her into a hug. "How are you doing?"

Mia sighed softly, and shrugged. "I'm okay," she looks over towards me. "I'm fine, Christian, really." She spoke turning towards her mother. "Can we eat now?"

"Of course," Grace replied, leading everyone towards the dining room. She walked over towards me and smiled. "I'm glad that you're okay." She whispered, giving my arm a small squeeze.

"Me too," I murmured. Even since my talk with Grace I couldn't help but feel closer to her. I walked into the dining room. On one side of me sat Christian and the other Kate. "Please be nice." I whispered as I caught a look that she gave Christian.

Kate sighed softly. "I'll try." She replied, but I knew that Kate was so protective over those that she cared about.

Soon dinner was served and the conversation began to flow. I could see that both Christian mother and father worked on keeping the conversation normal, and off of what happened last night. It drifted to graces day at work, to what Elliot was planning on next.

It was nice because I began to relax and feel better. It felt normal and I needed normal more than I realized. Suddenly as we were getting ready for desert phones began to go off at the same time. We all looked over at each other.

Elliot and Christian took out their phones, as did Kate and I. It was a text message from an unknown number. "Our story isn't done yet," Kate read out loud. "Go to the link to find out the beginning." She finished and looked over at Christian.

Grace sighed softly and her eyes went towards Christian and Mia. "What is going on?" She questioned.

"I don't know," Christian whispered, the temper threatening to spill out. "But I need to find out." He replied, pushing himself away from the table. He headed towards a room, as everyone followed after him. Christian got to a computer, and looked at his phone as he typed into the address.

The address comes up as an empty web page but has a video in the middle. Christian clicks on the video and it starts to play. "We've seem some interesting things from Christian Grey, but no one saw this coming. At the age of 15 Christian Grey began sleeping with married Elena Lincoln," a picture of Elena flashed across the screen. "She taught him everything he knows, and and now it's time for the world to know." The mysterious voice stopped and the video ended.

The room stayed quite no one saying a word. Finally after a long moment Grace turned towards Christian. "Is that true?" It was a soft whisper.

Christian turned off the computer not turning around to face anyone. He sighed softly and turned to face us. His eyes burned with fury at whoever at been responsible. "I have to have Taylor trace this." He stood and headed for the door.

Elliot reached up grabbing Christian by the sleeve of his shirt. "Answer the question," Elliot voice had turned and it was dark. "Did she seduce you?"

Christian shrugged Elliot off and shot him a warning glance. "What does it matter?" His voice was dangerous cool, and calm. "This isn't fucking happening again."

"Christian Grey!" Grace snapped out in the stern mother voice making Christian stop. "It matters a lot, son. Did Elena seduce you? Did she take advantage of you," suddenly worry washed over her face. "Oh my god I invited that woman into my home! I brought her around my children. Around Christian."

Christian signed softly and walked over to his mother. "This isn't your fault. This isn't anyone fault. It happened long ago," he trailed off, and sighed softly. He pulled out his phone. "Taylor," he snapped into the phone. "Get Jack's location!" He snapped and hung into the phone.

"Jack?" I demanded, staring at Christian stunned. "Jack got you? You knew?" Fury hinted at my voice. Who did he think he was keeping that from me?

"It doesn't matter, Anastasia. Stay here: lock the door." He orders and headed for the door. "I'm going to take care of this once and for all."


End file.
